Strength Within
by kawaii-animal
Summary: COMPLETE! Sakura is the Card Captor, but she is not the only one who wants to have the cards. She escapes to Tomoeda to begin an new live, away from the Liclan... or not quite! And there is someone else who wants the cards? First story, please R&R! SxS Ex
1. Chapter 1

Card Captor Sakura

Strength Within

Summary: Sakura is an orphan with little of her own. She possesses the book of Clow and the magic key, that she carried with her when she was found in the woods in a little basket. She is raised by a family in Hong Kong, where she was found. Her new found parents are good for her, but she still wants to go looking for her own family. In the same period she discovers that the cards are missing, and she has to go looking for them to. In her search she finds many people that want to help her.

Oh, and Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo are much older in this fic. They are about the same age as Touya was in the series.

'…' talking

"…" thinking

Chapter 1

A girl with emerald green eyes looked for the millionth time to the drawing on her desk. She had made that drawing when she was little and first discovered that her parents were actually her foster parents. The picture showed her real parents, without faces, but love was radiating from them.

The drawing made her sad once again, she wished she know who they where. Why did they left her? Where they still alive? Did they know she was here?

Questions floating in her mind, like they had done almost all of her life. She cleared her mind, trying to forget it when she heard her mother calling from downstairs.

'Sakura! Your going to be late! Hurry! I packed your breakfast, you can eat that on your way to school. Now come down!'

She shrieked, looking at her alarm clock. Late, as usual, she ran down.

'Yes! I'm coming!'

Downstairs, she grabbed her roller skates and the bag of food, screamed 'Hi mom! Hi dad! I'm going!' and ran out the front door, while putting her skates on her feet.

While skating to her school, she cursed herself for never being on time at school, and she moved her pace.

Arriving at the large building that was her school, she saw that everyone was already inside. She sprinted to her classroom, throwing the door open, hoping she was just on time.

Miss Tayaka frowned at the heavy breading girl in the door and pointed her finger at the buckets beside her, meaning to say she was to late. The class laughed, Sakura sweat dropped and carried the water outside the classroom. Standing in the hall, holding the buckets of water, she sighed. This was the fourth time this week.

-----------------------------

That day after school Sakura rushed home. It was her turn to make dinner, since her parents would come home late. They were often late, but she didn't mind to make dinner. She would be searching for her real parents someday and she wanted to be able to take care of herself.

Her parents had agreed that she could search, though they had warned her. After all, it could be turning out very badly for her. She had thought of that already and decided, that if they didn't want to see her, she would leave them alone. She didn't want to be a bother to anyone.

Thinking of her real parents, she made dinner for that evening. She remembered the book that her foster parents had found in the same basket she was found in. It was the book of Clow, something no one wanted to have. There where story's going around, that the contents of the book were very dangerous. Ones released, they would be a disaster for the world.

The book of Clow was the number one wanted subject from the government. She had heard ones, that there was a family who claimed to be the owners of the book and the government had searched their entire belongings to find it. But no one could find it and either the government and the family where still searching for it.

Sakura hoped they would never find out that it was in her possession. Although dangerous, it was the only thing she had left from her past, and she wanted to keep it.

She had never opened the book, afraid of what might happen, but she new that sooner or later, she would try.

Lost in thoughts she hardly noticed that the rice began to overflow. Feeling bad that dinner was about to be ruined, she quickly cleaned began to clean the mess and save the food. She didn't hear anyone entering.

'Hi, Sakura! How was your day? You weren't late again, where you?' Her dads voice came from behind, giving her a fright.

'Daddy! Your just in time, dinner is ready. And yes, I was late, again.' She sweat dropped.

'But I go out really early tomorrow, I promise!' She said in a small voice. She couldn't be late tomorrow again, because then the teacher would call her dad and he would be very mad at her. 'I promise!'

He laughed and laid the table, while Sakura served dinner. Her mom entered as well, giving them both a kiss and joined the now full table.

They where eating and talking for a while, when the doorbell rang. Her dad stood up to open the door, wondering who that could be, at such an hour.

'Yes, we have a daughter.' Sakura heard her father saying. 'A book? I haven't seen one…'

Suddenly her mom got up with a pale face, took Sakura by her arm and pulled her to the first floor, making sure Sakura didn't utter a sound. Ones upstairs, her mom spoke soft and quick, while she packed a bag with some clothes.

'Take the book and the key, make sure they are save, and run. You here me? They may not find you! Anything could happen to you if they get you. Your listening? Listen!' Her mom looked worried en very tensed, while she packed more clothes and all sort of things within reach. She heard her mother talking, but hardly realized what it was about. "What's happening??"

'Run as far away as you can and don't open the book, unless you're sure you get caught. I have some money saved for this moment. You can survive for the first period, until you have settled down somewhere. I new this moment would come someday! I hoped they would never find out, but they did…' She looked at her so-called child who rarely had a clue about what was going on.

'Be strong!'

And with those words, she gave her the bag and let her out on the balcony, from where she could easily reach the ground. She waved one time, and blew a kiss to her and went in the house once again.

--------------------------

Asymia Mikari stood beside her husband, who was still talking to the men by the door, like nothing had happened a moment ago. Both men where dressed in traditional Chinese clothing, the ones no one whore anymore, except for a few ancient family's.

'If you want to come in, you may. My daughter could be here any minute, although she didn't say at what time she would be home. I'm sure we can all work this out, because we don't know anything about THAT book.' Mikari's husband said. He invited them in, so Sakura had more time to run away.

The two men entered the house, believing Sakura would be home soon.

The two people who raised Sakura from the moment they found her in the little basket, far away from here, tried their best to keep her alive and save now.

--------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura ran.

She had no idea where she was going, but she ran nonetheless. Questions ran her mind, at the same speed as she ran over the stones of the streets.

What the hell was going on? Who was at the door? The government? Or was it the family that wanted the book also? Or maybe there were more people after the book then she knew.

How did they know she had it? She never told anyone, nor did her foster parents. Her real parent didn't even know where she was – or so she thought – so they couldn't have said anything about her or the book.

Maybe they searched all houses and they didn't know that she really had the book. Maybe they where only after the book and they would leave her alone. Maybe… "What am I thinking?" she thought. "They may never have the book. It's the key to my past, and dangerous in the wrong hands! Isn't everybody saying that?"

Streets with houses where passing by at full speed. She was really running hard, she realized. Slowing down, she tried to focus on her surroundings. Where was she? It was already dark, so she didn't recognize it at first. But then she saw it, she was near a train station.

She must have run very hard, to get here that fast. She walked quickly through the station doors, not wanting to attract any attention. She entered the first train she saw that would soon leave, wanting to get away as fast as possible. She had no idea where the train was going, but it would surely bring her away from here.

Sitting in the train she tried to relax. But where should she be going now? She needed shelter for the night, she needed sleep. On the other hand, she wasn't tired, adrenaline was still flowing trough her veins.

She looked around. There was just one man sitting at the other end of the compartment, with an extremely large hat on his head. It was very quiet for this hour of the day. The train began to ride, making the same noises over and over again.

The man was reading a newspaper and didn't pay any attention to her. She looked at her bag, maybe there was something useful inside it. Opening the bag, she found some candy that she had secretly hidden in her shirts, which her mom had thrown in the bag.

Chewing on one of the candy's, she explored the bag. There were clothes in it: underwear, trousers, shirts and sweaters. There was a clock – her alarm clock, which she didn't like at all – some ballpoints and paper, her first-aid set (How could her mom think about such a thing AND find it, while she was acting almost paranoid?), a pair of gym shoes, a comb, and two wallets, one of her own and one her mother gave her.

Realizing that she didn't wore any jacket and was still wearing her slippers, she picked sweater and shoes out of the bag, together with the wallet. Switching the shoes, pulling the sweater on, she calmed down a bit. Then she checked the wallet of her mother. It was a large black thing and kind of heavy for a wallet. She opened it and…

SHRIEK!

'SOME money?!?!' she almost yelled. She looked quickly at the man in the corner, but he apparently didn't noticed her quiet yell .

Did her mom gave her the wrong wallet or something? There was more then enough money in that thing to survive for an entire year AND rent a room.

She also discovered a plane ticket and a letter. With trembling hands she opened the letter and started to read.

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_If you read this, you'll be probably running away from the people following you. Who they are, we don't know. It can be the government, it can be the Li-clan. It even can be someone we haven't heard of yet. _

_In this wallet is enough money to survive for a while. We saved it for you, because we knew that having that specific book in your possession would mean trouble. _

_Remember one thing: you have to get away from Hong Kong!_

_You'll also find a plan ticket in this wallet. It's a blank ticket to Tomoeda in Japan, where we think you will be save, at least saver then you are here. _

_You must go to the reception in the airport, where they can validate your ticket. You need your identification for this, so if you don't carry that with you, you have to sneak in._

_Don't look back, dear. You have to escape, make sure you are save, with the book and key. You can only use them in utter despair. Remember that!_

_Remember, we love you! Don't forget us, but don't come back, until all is save. _

_Love, Mom and Dad_

Trembling more then before, she stared at the letter. She would do what they had said, but she couldn't believe she wouldn't see them anymore. She didn't even say goodbye…

She read the letter a couple of times, before she put it safely away in her bag. The key pendant hung around her neck, under her sweater, where no one could see it. The train was arriving at its first station, but she didn't get out.

Someone on the intercom named the places where they would still be going, and luckily, Hong Kong Airport was the next one. Maybe luck was on her side, while else everybody had left her, or she had left them.

When the train arrived, she did as the letter said. She went to the reception, validated the tocket and waited for the plane to arrive. Luck was on her side again. The plane would be arriving in half an hour. She bought herself a cup of hot chocolate, and waited on a row of chairs.

The airport was crowded. People rushed to there planes, or they where going home. Some waited, like her, for their plane. Some searched for friends or family, who had just arrived at the airport. People where sitting next to her, and she made herself as small as possible.

When the intercom said that the plane for Tomoeda was ready to take it's passengers, she quickly got on the plane. Sitting there, she finally relaxed a bit. She couldn't do anything but sit and wait now, and soon she fell asleep from exhaustion.

--------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Joy! I got my first review! Thank you Gwyn, I'll do my best :) and I'm not gonna tell what happens next, just read ;)

Chapter 3

Two men where on their way home, deep frowns on their faces. They had just left the house were the book of Clow was supposed to be. But they didn't find it, and the girl who had it, had not arrived. The family had probably lied to them, they tried to hide to much information.

However, they did find out the name of the girl. Sakura. Her last name was unknown. She called herself Asymia. Asymia Sakura. But the two adults who went by that name, were not her real parents. So her real name was still a mystery.

They had to start their search all over again now the girl was missing, and with her, the book. They had to tell Yelen soon. She was the head of their family. She had sent them out on their search, and would not be happy with their failure.

Neither one looked at each other, both aware of the hard time ahead of them.

--------------------------

Yelen had just spoken to her two nephews who had been searching for the valuable book of Clow. They had failed. The girl had escaped, probably, so a new search was about to start. She had been thinking of sending the same two men, but now she reconsidered.

She would be sending her only son, Syaoran. This would be another part of his education. Doing this, he could show a great deal of responsibility. Maybe this would make him change…

She hoped so.

--------------------------

'Wake up, miss. The plane has arrived.' A voice said. She opened her eyes and saw a stewardess smiling sweetly at her. 'The plane has arrived, your luggage is in the hall waiting for you. Have a nice day.'

While the stewardess walked away, Sakura quickly got up, and got off the plane. She had not slept very well. She felt lonely, was hungry and had no idea what she was supposed to do now.

The airport was less crowded then the one in Hong Kong had been, and in noticing that, she felt much safer. She found her luggage and with them she left the airplane. The streets where crowded with people, cars and trams. Walking past stores, she tried to think of a place to go. Maybe, for the first night, she'd best stay in an hotel.

When Sakura passed a bakery, she couldn't help but to stop and buy a sandwich. There was a tall young man behind the bar, with dark brown hair. Somehow, she had the idea that she already knew him. Staring at him, she didn't realize the young man was trying to take an order from her. Sakura blushed, quickly ordered a sandwich and left the store.

It wasn't hard to find an hotel that didn't cost to much and she left her stuff at her new room. Wandering trough the city, she passed a school, named Tomoeda Elementary. The school interested her, somehow it seemed nice, and she whished that she had gone to this school when she was younger.

This made her realize that she needed education. She couldn't just hide here, she had to build a life here. And with a life, came school, and a job for the money when she needed that. So Sakura walked on, trying to find a high school.

She did find one, Seijou High School, and she entered the building. The school stood right besides Tomoeda Elementary and it was a large one and crowded with people her age and older. Searching for the reception, she walked trough the building.

At the reception was an old lady, who kindly connected a teacher, who could help her with her problems. Soon a tall man with brown hair came and introduced himself.

'Hello, I'm Terada Yoshiyuki, teacher of the third grade. I heard you wanted to attend this school?'

'Hi, my name is Sakura, and yes, I want to attend this school.' The man smiled nicely, and she relaxed a bit. 'I just arrived here, and want to start a life here. It would help me if I could finish school here.'

Terada frowned, but still smiled. 'Finish? Why didn't you finish your last school?'

'I…uhm… couldn't, I…eh…just moved to this town, so I couldn't finish school back home.' "It isn't exactly a lie, right?" she thought.

'So why did you move to this town?' Terada asked suspicious.

"What the…why all these questions? I don't have an answer! Think! Think!"

'I really wanted to move to this town, it seemed so nice.'

"Weak excuse…!"

'You really wanted to move? How about your parents? Didn't they move with you?'

"Damn questions"

'Well, no, my parents died a long time ago.' Sakura looked away, apparently not wanting to talk about it.

'Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. In which class have you been on your previous school?'

Luckily, he didn't ask anymore questions she couldn't answer. 'Third grade, sensei.'

'Alright, I'll make you a deal. You can join the third grade, were I teach, but you have to sign in first, with an identification, and we have to be sure you can pay for the education.'

She sighed. 'I can pay, I "inherited" enough money, and I can bring my identification tomorrow if that is okay with you? It's still in my hotel room.'

Terada smiled and nodded. 'That's okay, you can bring it tomorrow and immediately start your lessons. Do you like a tour in the school? Then you know where everything is.'

'Oh! I'd love to! But don't you have classes to teach?' Sakura asked. It was only two o'clock.

'No, third grade has a short day on Tuesday. Come this way. If you have any questions, be my guest.'

'I'll will.' Sakura said, while they walked the large hall, into smaller ones. They passed different classrooms, a cafeteria and places to eat, places to study and computer rooms. Terada's class was always in room number 114, and there she had to be, tomorrow at half past eight.

When the tour was over and Sakura was about to leave, she remembered something. 'Uh, Terada-sensei? I…eh…am still looking for a place to stay. If you know some place, could please tell me?'

'Sure, Asymia-chan. I shall look for you this evening, and then you'll hear it tomorrow, okay?' Terada asked to Sakura, who smiled happily.

'Thanks, Terada-sensei! See you tomorrow!' and she ran off.

--------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter! And thank you for your lovely reviews!! And for the people who also didn't realize it, this story takes place in high school, the same school Touya went in the series. So Sakura and Syaoran and friends are also much older then back then. Hope you don't mind!!

Chapter 4

Ringgg! Ringgg!

Sakura tried to hit the alarm clock and went back to sleep again. The clock continued his noise and Sakura pulled out her fist ones more. When her fist didn't reach the clock, she appeared from under the sheets, trying to see where it had disappeared to. She found it at the other end of the hotel room, and shut it down. Finally really looking at the clock, she shrieked.

'Five past eight already!'

She quickly got dressed and got out of her hotel room. Running back in to her room, she searched for her passport, pen and paper, and took off again.

She ran to school, making a quick detour past a bakery and bought some food. Strange enough, the same tall boy with dark brown hair, was working there, though it was a different bakery.

Eating her sandwiches while she ran, she reached Seijou High-School. Slowing down, she entered the school, and climbed the stairs to room number 114. When she entered, almost everybody was there already, but Terada-sensei was nowhere insight yet.

She sight happily. For once, she was not to late. Her happiness dimmed a bit, when she heard Terada-sensei's voice behind her. Realizing she had just barely made it, she turned around and looked at her teacher, who was, as always, smiling.

'Class, we have a new student from this day forward. Asymia-chan, if you could introduce yourself.'

Sakura stepped into the classroom and turned to see the class. It wasn't a big class, but she didn't like to speak in front of a lot of people.

'Hi, my name is Asymia Sakura. I just moved in this town, and I hope we're going to have a great time together.' The class looked at her, and she felt quite a bit uneasy. But they looked nice, and that soothed her nerves.

'Well, Asymia-chan, you can take place, besides Daidouji-chan in the back by the window. She will show you, in the break, where you can get your school outfit and books. For now you can share her books.'

Sakura walked to the seat. The girl besides her, offered her hand and said 'Hi, I'm Daidouji Tomoyo, I hope we can be friends.'

The girl had a sweet voice, and suddenly she knew that Tomoyo had a beautiful singing voice. "Now where did that thought come from…" The girl had beautiful, long, violet hair. Her eyes sparkled mysteriously when she looked at Sakura.

Terada-sensei started the lessons, and she had no time to talk to her new classmates. In the break, Tomoyo guided her out the class, before she could meet anyone.

'Oh, Asymia-chan, you are so cute! The school uniform would look adorable on you!'

Sakura sweat dropped. 'T-thank you, Daidouji-chan, but you may call me Sakura.'

Tomoyo gave a bright smile. 'And you may call me Tomoyo! So, where do you come from?'

"Ah! Not more of those questions! Can I say where I'm from? Of course, I can't keep lying, I can't live like that."

'I come from Hong Kong.'

'Oh. You really speak our language well, for a Chinese, though you look more like a Japanese. Is Hong Kong nice?'

"More like a Japanese?" 'I don't really like Hong Kong, Tomoeda is much nicer, that's why I moved here. And I learned Japanese on my previous school.'

'Hong Kong is so much bigger then this town…Here we are! The school uniforms are stored here.'

Sakura followed Tomoyo inside. It was a large room, with uniforms hanging all over. Sakura couldn't help but thinking that this were indeed the most adorable uniforms ever. It was quite the same as she was used to, but a bit different. The clothes were in different colors of blue.

Tomoyo grabbed an uniform and handed it over to Sakura. 'Here, try this on, I think it will fit.'

Sakura tried it on, and it indeed fitted well. 'Wow, these uniforms are really nice!'

Tomoyo's smile grew larger. 'Thank you, I designed them!'

Sakura looked rather amazed. 'You designed them? Why is that?'

'I want to be designer after finishing this school. When I first came here, I told them what I wanted to do, and they asked me to design new uniforms. They needed new ones and with that, they gave me a chance to proof myself, while they saved a lot of money.'

Sakura felt happy in her new outfit, and Tomoyo even gave her a schoolbag, were she putted her clothes in. They walked to their classroom again. On their way they picked up Sakura's new schoolbooks and talk about everything they could think of.

Back in the classroom, Terada-sensei was just asking the class if they knew a place for Sakura to stay. Everybody looked at her, while a few hands raised.

'There is a large waiting list for the rooms you can rent if you go to college. But you can at least try it there.' A girl with brown hair, tided up is two tails proclaimed.

'I now a very cheap hotel were you can stay until you find a place to stay.' A boy with his eyes nearly closed said. 'Do you know how the first hotel existed? It is said that there was a bed-maker, who made beds for everybody. But in the end, he had to many beds left, and he had put all those beds in one house. One day, he had found several people sleeping in his many beds, and he wanted them to pay him, for sleeping there and…'

The boy was interrupted by the girl with the two tails, who gave him a bump on the head while muttering 'It's a lie, it's a lie!'.

Another girl, with big glasses, opted something totally different. 'There is an old mansion just outside the town. It's empty for years now, so I think nobody will mind if your going to live there. Some even say there are ghost wondering there.' The girl pushed her glasses further up her nose, while her eyes sparkled from excitement.

Sakura paled and nearly shrieked. She ha-hated ghosts.

A girl with a bit curly brown hair opted a bit more intelligent. 'The Kinomoto-family always had student in their house, but this year there weren't any volunteers. For a small amount each month, they would take you in. And it's not very far from school either.'

Sakura smiled happily, that would certain be an option. Terada smiled proudly at the girl, who lightly blushed and looked down.

--------------------------

After school, Tomoyo's friends introduced themselves to Sakura. Chiharu, the girl with the tails, Naoko, the girl with the glasses, Rika, the girl with the curled hair and Takashi, the boy with his nearly closed eyes.

After talking a bit, Tomoyo suggested to stop at the Kinomoto resident on their way home, and with these words, Sakura said goodbye to the group and went of with Tomoyo. They followed the directions Rika gave and they past a ice-cream store, were Sakura bought two strawberry ice-creams while Tomoyo waited outside. Sakura frowned when the same boy from the bakery's also worked here. He just stared back at her.

Eating their ice-cream, they continued their way. Soon they saw the house they had been searching for and rang the bell. A tall man with brown hair and glasses opened the door, wondering who that could be. His eyes lingered for a moment on Sakura, before he spoke.

'Where can I help you with, young ladies?' He had a gentle voice, and Sakura liked him immediately.

Tomoyo spoke before Sakura could open her mouth. 'Hello, Kinomoto-san. Is it correct you still have a room available?'

'Well, yes, I have. Daidouji-san, isn't it? And who might you be, young lady?' he said, turning to Sakura.

'Asymia Sakura, Kinomoto-san.' Sakura answered.

'Nice to meet you, Asymia-san, I'm Kinomoto Fujitaka. If you both will come in, we can talk about the room I let out on hire.'

They followed the man inside. It was a regular house, but Sakura thought it felt like a real home. Real homes were hard to find, they mostly didn't feel good. But here, everything was clean and clear. On a table in the kitchen stood a photograph of a beautiful young lady. You could see there where people living here, but it wasn't a big mess.

In the living room, they sat down, while Kinomoto-san brought some thee and a self made cake. Eating slowly, Kinomoto asked some questions.

'So, who of the both of you wanted to rent a room?'

Sakura looked up from her cake, which was delicious, and answered. 'That would be me. I just come to this town, and right now I'm staying in an hotel. But I'm planning to stay here for a while, so I need a place to settle down.'

'Well, if you can pay the rent, and if my son agrees, I see no reason to say no. You seem like a nice girl and we can use a female hand in this house.' Kinomoto smiled, but managed to look a bit sad at the same time.

They talked about the conditions, and the price of the rent. They took a look around the house and saw the room she could rent. When everything was agreed – she could bring her stuff this evening, if his son agreed – someone entered the front door.

'That would probably be my son.' Fujitaka said smiling. He thought the girl would fit in well in this family, and by that, he wanted to check something about this girl. He wouldn't talk about his suspicions, until his son would think in the same directions.

A tall boy entered a few moments later the living room. Sakura looked at him and nearly shrieked. 'You!'

The boy frowned, but did laugh. 'What a warm welcome. I must say, I didn't expect to see you here as well.' He gave her his hand to introduce himself. 'Kinomoto Touya is the name.'

'Asymia Sakura.' Sakura still frowned, a bit amazed. This was the same boy, as from the two bakery's and the ice-cream shop. 'I came here with the question if could rent the room.'

Fujitaka interrupted their little chat. 'Hello Touya, with your approval, Asymia-san may rent the room. Come, we have to discus this in private.'

The two men left the room for a moment, leaving Sakura and Tomoyo alone. Tomoyo was quite excited. 'Oh, Sakura-chan, you really must take this chance. They seem so nice, and you room is so beautiful, it fits you perfectly!'

Sakura smiled, but she agreed. This was her one chance. The room that could be hers, was large, with yellow walls and a wooden floor. In the far left corner stood a bed with pink sheets and on the right stood a desk and a game computer. The curtains had a lovely pink color.

When Sakura looked at her, she realized that Tomoyo was holding a camera and was filming her. "Where did she got that camera from this instant?" She sweat dropped, but all Tomoyo said was 'Kawaii!!' (cute)

The Kinomoto's came back and proclaimed that she could rent the room. Sakura shouted of joy while Tomoyo filmed it al.

'You can bring your stuff this evening if you want. Do you want to eat here tonight as well?' Fujitaka asked. He smiled over Sakura's joy.

'Oh, if that would be alright, I'd love to!' Sakura said.

'Okay, then we will make something and make sure your room is set right.'

'Thanks! Then I'll be going now to get my stuff. Thank you so much!' Sakura proclaimed. She was so exited!

When Sakura and Tomoyo left the house, she nearly melted from joy. After a few minutes she realized she was cold. Tomoyo saw it and asked 'Where is your jacket?'

'I don't have on here. I left it back in Hong Kong.' Sakura answered, while her tooth's chattered.

'AH! Then I can make you a new one! Oh, I have the perfect design for you. You just watch, tomorrow you have a new jacket!' Tomoyo shouted happily. 'Oh oh oh!'

Half way, Tomoyo went a different way, the one to her own home.

'See you tomorrow! Thanks for your help!' Sakura shouted after her.

Trying to remember which way to go, Sakura walked to the hotel. She was really happy, because she hadn't expect to settle down this quick. She had to thank Rika for her advise tomorrow.

When she reached the hotel, she grabbed her stuff and signed out by the reception. Luckily, she didn't lose to much money in her stay at the hotel. She would need all she got, to pay her room and school. Walking back, she realized it was already getting dark. She quickened her pace, in the dark could lure all kind of things.

--------------------------

Touya was making dinner, while his dad was setting Sakura's new room right. When he came down, he helped Touya with dinner and laid the table.

'Does the girl remind you of someone, dad?' Touya asked.

'Hm? Oh, yes…she does actually.' Fujitaka looked a bit dazed, and was acting so as well. Sakura did remind him of someone. His wife who died so many years ago, looked just like her. The picture on the table was a picture of her. Nadeshiko was her name, and she used to be a model. She had the very same eyes as this girl, Sakura.

'What do you think, Touya?'

Touya frowned but didn't hesitate to talk about what he knew. 'I think she resembles our own Sakura to much. When we entered the room for the second time, I saw mothers spirit around her. Mom doesn't show herself often, so why now? And she looked so happy…'

Touya looked at his dad, and saw he believed his son. Touya always had the ability to see spirits. He mostly saw his mother, and sometimes he even talked to her. His mother helped him that way, to live his live without a real mother next to him.

'Maybe…' Fujitaka began, but Touya interrupted him.

'We can only know for sure, if she indeed has the book. Don't put to much hope in her, dad. She may not be our Sakura, but just a girl who resembles her.' And with those words, the discussion was closed.

--------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay! I had to remove a LOT of spelling mistakes…hope it's better now!

Chapter 5

Sakura sat in her new room. She had put her stuff away in the drawers, and was now sitting on her bed, just thinking about all that happened.

On her way home, she had the feeling she had been followed, but she hadn't seen anyone. At home, the Kinomoto's had observed her, though they had tried to hide it. Dinner had tasted deliciously, and after that, she had helped with the dishes. Now, finally settled down, she had not a clue to do.

When her eyes searched the room for something to do, they fell on the book of Clow, which was still lying on the desk that was standing in a corner of the room. She was so curious…She had noting else to do…

--------------------------

Walking out of the airport, he left his butler behind with the bags. The butler, Wei, would bring the bags to their house in Tomoeda. They had a house here for a long time already, but hadn't come here in about fifteen years. He couldn't even remember he had ever been here.

Planning to look around for a bit, he walked away from the airport, trying to save everything he saw in his mind. He had come here on a mission. Deep inside, he tried to rebel against the rules, against the mission, but he had learned to push those feelings away.

A picture in his pocket showed what he was looking for. He had observed the photograph for a long time, and was sure that he would recognize her when he found her. This girl had an object that was rightfully his.

In a dark street, he saw a figure moving fast. He tried to follow the figure, when he realized who it was. It was the same girl from the photograph. Brown hair surrounded a happy face, that managed to look scared at the same time. She had a large bag on her back, knew exactly where she was going, so she had probably find a place to stay. He followed her, and figured out where she lived.

Tomorrow he would figure out where she hid the book.

Walking back, trying to find the way to his own home, he thought about his mission. He had to live here, until he found the book and had it in his possession, without hurting the girl. He had to go to school there, and if everything was correct, he would be in the same class as her, so he could watch every move she made. And to make it all even worse, he had to make sure the book was still closed, and if not, to return al the cards.

"The damned girl had better NOT opened the book yet!" he thought. He was in no mood to stay here for such a long time.

When he finally reached his home, he entered it and the first thing he did, was continuing his swordsmanship training with the help of Wei. He had just began ,when he felt something strong, something very strong.

He stopped training and tried to track it down. When he realized it was from the same direction as the girl, he rushed that way.

'I'll be back later, Wei. My mission started.' He muttered.

'As you wish, Master Syaoran.'

--------------------------

Flying high above the town, the yellow creature quickened his pace. Since the last night he finally felt it! His mistress had returned. It had took her over 17 years to return, but she finally did, at last.

He was now on his way to meet her once more. She probably couldn't even remember him, as young as she was back then. He just hoped she hadn't done anything stupid yet, wherever she had been the past years.

The feeling of her aura was pretty strong, so it was not hard to track her down precisely. He was half way, when he suddenly felt a great force near the girl in question. He flew even faster and when he reached the open window of the room where she was in, he just burst in the room.

The sight was almost making him laugh.

A girl with auburn hair and emerald green eyes stood in a corner, obviously afraid, while different cards where flying around her. The book of Clow was lying open on the ground, without the cards that used to be in there.

When the girl saw him, her mouth hung open, and her eyes grew.

'W-who…WHAT are you? What's happening? Why…?'

While the yellow creature just stared at her, trying not to burst out in laughing, someone else entered the room through the window. This time it was a human with chestnut colored hair and brown hair.

The creature forgot the girl in the corner and instead stared at the boy. He knew him, he had seen him when he was little, in the same year as his mistress disappeared. The boy obviously recognized him to.

--------------------------

'Keroberos.' Syaoran said with a cold voice and a face made of stone.

'The Li-clan has arrived, apparently, and they send the brat.' The yellow creature said in response, also with a cold tone.

'What are you? And who are you?' Sakura asked again at the creature and directed the second part of her question to the boy.

'What have you done, girl?!' Syaoran asked even colder.

'I…I…haven't…I didn't mean to…' Sakura stuttered. She already regretted her curiosity. The cards still flew around her, and she had no idea what was happening. Nobody told her that there where cards inside the book. And why were they flying around her?

'Can't you see what happened, brat? She opened the book…' The one named Keroberos said. He flew towards her, avoiding the still flying cards and stopped a few inches before her face.

'I'm Keroberos, the beast of the seal who guards this book. But you may cal me Kero, mistress.'

'Mistress?' Sakura asked in a small voice.

'Yes, mistress. Because the owner of the book of Clow, is my mistress. You own the book, don't you Sakura-chan?' Kero talked in a happy voice now, apparently forgetting about the Li-boy and his former mood.

'Well…yes, but how did YOU know, and how do you know my name?'

'We already met when you were younger, Sakura-chan, as did the brat over there.'

Sakura looked over to the boy, and asked her first question towards him again.

'I'm Li Syaoran, from the Li-clan in Hong Kong and I'm sent here to get the book you are so careless about.' His voice was still cold as metal and Sakura didn't like what he was saying. He even tried to get the book that still lay on the ground.

Sakura snapped out of her state of fear, forgot the cards around her and grabbed the book away, before his hands could get them. 'You can't get the book, it's mine!'

The cards suddenly all gathered and returned to the book again.

'That's right, Sakura-chan!' Kero said. 'And you are the one who let them lose, so you have to catch them, not the brat.'

'What do you mean? The cards are here, aren't they? I don't have to catch them.' Sakura was looking at the cards, with a puzzled look on her face.

'Uhm, well…you see…you have released them when you where younger. By accident, of course, you where just a baby back then. Luckily I could stop most of the cards from escaping, but you disappeared shortly after that, so you have never had the chance to capture the lost cards.' Kero explained. 'So now you are here again, you can finish the job.'

'I have what?!' 'She has what?!' Sakura and Syaoran shouted at once.

'These cards are dangerous, aren't they? If I freed them when I was a baby, they would be on the lose for about seventeen years! And how did I free them if I was a baby!'

Syaoran answered this one, cutting Kero short who wanted to explane it. 'The cards only cause disasters if the owner of the book of Clow is around. You have been in Hong Kong for mostly your entire lifetime, while the cards were, apparently, here, so they didn't show themselves. But why doesn't anybody know it if the cards are free, or at least some of them?' He turned to Kero, who looked at him with a grumpy face.

'How do you now where I lived!' Sakura began, but then realized that they had found her there, and probably had searched for every bit of information about her. 'Oh, forget it.'

'It's an old tradition of the owners of the book of Clow. They show the book to every newborn child in their family. It is said that the chosen one would react at the book, and he or she could do great things with that.' Kero answered Sakura, ignoring Syaoran. 'When your parents gave you the book, it indeed reacted. You were scared, and because of that, you used your magic, which…'

'I have magic?'

'…opened the book and released the cards. I, of course, as guardian, was able to stop most of the cards from escaping. You only need to get back the few remaining cards.'

'How do I do that? With magic?' Sakura asked, biting back a short laughter.

'This is reality, Sakura! Now you are here again, the cards can do very much damage! I'll explain to you how to get the job done, as soon as the brat is gone.' Kero snorted.

'You're sending me away, cotton ball?' Syaoran asked in a ice-cold voice.

'Sure, after all, I live here now, so I am aloud to send strangers away.' Kero said glancing at the boy, who glanced back even harder.

'Fine, I'm sure you're not giving the book now, anyway.'

Sakura didn't listen to their little chat. 'I know it's real…they warned me for it, they said the book was dangerous. I should have never left home… If I have let them escape, I must return them as well. I have to, right? What if they destroy Tomoeda?' she mumbled not realizing the others heard her. She was suddenly scared to death. What if she was the cause of people that died, or homes that were destroyed. She couldn't handle that!

'Hey, are you alright?' Syaoran asked. Sakura leaned against the wall, clenching the book, while she paled visibly for their eyes. Her eyes had grown in width and were full of fear.

At the same moment Kero asked 'Sakura-chan, you okay?'

Sakura looked up. 'What? Oh, yes, I'm alright. I just…' She inhaled deeply and started over again. 'I have to catch the cards, I must do that. It's my responsibility, because I am the one who started this mess. People could die because of me.'

'If you give me the book, I'm the owner and I have to catch them.' Syaoran said. He still had his hard face and colt tone, but a slice of concern was visible in his eyes. Inside he was confused. "I didn't just try to sooth her nerves, was I? No, I just want the book, that's all. But she looks so scared!"

Sakura got the same idea as he had for just a moment. 'Thank you, Li-kun, but I must do this myself.' She stood up from the ground, trying to smile nonetheless. 'I promise to do my best to capture all the cards as soon as possible. Kero, you will help me, right?'

'Sure, Sakura-chan. But…do you have anything to eat? I'm hungry!'

Both Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped. This could take a while…

--------------------------

Syaoran left Sakura's room through the window again. He was still confused. He had to take the book, but she desperately wanted to capture the remaining cards herself. He wanted to go against her will, but he couldn't. She had an aura that radiated kindness and that soothed his nerves, while he didn't even realized he hàd nerves.

This girl, Asymia Sakura, as the name under the picture said, looked, in his eyes, like an angel. Even more in reality then on the photograph. He tried to push back those thoughts, to not forget who he was, to not lose his shield of coldness. "She was scared…"

He tried again to push back those thoughts, and this time, they didn't come back. When he reached his home, Wei awaited him.

'Went everything by wish, master?'

'Sort of. Could you make me some hot chocolate? And bring it to my room, please.' Syaoran said. He needed the warmed now, to relax a bit. The girl was out of his thoughts, but he had other concerns. Hot chocolate always made him sleep without disturbing dreams.

--------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'Tomoyo-chan, it's wonderful!' Sakura shouted happily.

This morning, Sakura bumped into Tomoyo on her way to school. Tomoyo had made her a jacket, as promised. It was a light pink jacket at knee length. It fitted at the waist and showed her female forms perfectly.

'It looks wonderful on you, Sakura-chan! I think I'm going to make more for you!' Tomoyo shouted as well, filming Sakura in her new jacket.

They walked together to school, while Tomoyo told some things about Tomoeda. Sakura listened only with one ear. She was still thinking about the idiotic evening of the previous day. Kero had told her how to capture the cards and how to use her key. The key could actually turn into a magic wand and with that she could capture the cards.

While Kero explained everything he could think of, Sakura had observed him. He was looking like a little teddy bear with a cute tail and funny white wings. He told her that this wasn't his originally form, but she couldn't picture him as he described.

"I'm so cool!! Like a real dangerous guardian!" _Yeah right…_

Kero had also told her that, if a Clowcard was nearby, she would feel it. She hadn't felt anything yet, but on the other hand, she wasn't so sure she could 'feel' it. What should she feel?

Keroberos, now in her room, was a big problem, so she figured out. She couldn't bring him to school, and the Kinomoto's might see him if he were alone at home. Luckily, when all the visits came yesterday night, her housemates where gone. Touya had a job somewhere, and Fujitaka had a meeting from his work. She had told Kero that for this day, he was not allowed to leave her room. She just hoped that would be enough.

They reached the school and went to their class. This was Sakura's second day, and she wasn't even late! They greeted the ones who were already there and sat down.

When Terada-sensei entered, everybody sat down on their seats and stopped talking. 'Today we have a new exchange student joining this class.' A boy with a big frown on his face and chestnut colored hair entered the room. 'Introduce yourself, please.'

'Li Syaoran from Hong Kong.' Was al he said. He looked directly at Sakura, who made herself as small as possible under his look.

'Welcome in Japan, Li-san. You can sit at the last table by the window, behind Asymia-san.' Terada-sensei continued.

Syaoran walked to the seat behind Sakura and sat down, not giving any sign of recognition. He didn't say a word, until it in the break, when Sakura turned around to see him in the face.

'Li-kun, why didn't you tell you where going to this school? I was surprised to see you here.' Sakura said.

'You didn't have to know.' Was all he said.

'Do you two know each other?' Tomoyo asked with a happy voice, filming the little scene.

'Sort of.' They said at once.

When they went downstairs to eat, Syaoran was invited to sit with them, and so it happened that Syaoran joined the group of friends. It didn't take long to make him feel a bit more at ease, because everyone was friendly at him, in contrary to the people around him at home. They didn't expect anything from him, except being a friend, like they all did.

And so it came, Syaoran was never far away from Sakura, without her realizing that he did it all for the cards.

--------------------------

Sakura walked with Tomoyo and Syaoran to the Daidouji-residence. Tomoyo's mother had invited them to come over, anxious to know Tomoyo's new friends. It had been a week now, since she arrived.

Nobody had seen Kero, luckily, who was mostly asking for food – after two days he went downstairs to get the food himself, without Sakura's permission – or otherwise he was pondering about the cards. None of them had showed itself yet, and he was a bit nerves about that.

Sakura never had a chance to talk to the little creature, and if so, he just changed the subject like he didn't even notice. She really wanted to know more about her past and especially about her parents and Kero knew more about it.

They were passing the penguin park, when Sakura had a strange feeling in the back of her mind. She saw Syaoran looking around him, searching for something, when she realized that that feeling had to be a Clowcard. She turned over to Tomoyo, who waited for them to continue their walk. Syaoran also looked at Tomoyo.

'We have no time, we have to risk her knowing it.' Syaoran exclaimed. Sakura silently nod. After all, if cards would appear on stupid moments, she couldn't keep it a secret for everyone. It was better to have an ally on their side.

'Just stay close, Tomoyo-chan. I'll explain everything later.' Sakura said. Then she turned en followed Syaoran who was already running in the direction of the card. They all run across the penguin park, into the bushes. They all stopped when they saw what had changed. Wherever they looked, there were flowers. It was like it was snowing flowers.

'Get your wand.' Syaoran ordered.

Sakura didn't hesitate, but was kind of nervous. She had pulled the key from under her shirt and cast the spell that bound the key to it's larger form.

'_The key which hides the power of the dark,_

_Show your true powers before me._

_I, Sakura, command you under our contract,_

_Release!'_

The key grew before her eyes into a wand. Kero had told her this would happen, but she was surprised nonetheless. She grabbed the wand that flew before her and was ready for whatever was about to happen.

Sakura had no idea how to catch the card. And to make it al worse, the book with remaining cards was still at home. A voice calling 'Sakura!!' made her turn around. There was Kero, with the book of Clow carrying in his small paws. He was tired from carrying the heavy thing.

Sakura caught the book, when Kero dropped it. Opening it, she took the cards out of it. She had about thirty cards already is her possession, thanks to Kero. He had explained her how the cards could be used, and also what every card could do.

'It's the flower! You are lucky, Sakura-chan! Your first one is an easy one.'

'How's that?'

'Flower is a nice card, she probably let you catch her voluntarily.' Syaoran answered, getting a mean look from Kero.

Sakura called out 'Flower, show your true form!' and in a wild mix of colors, Flower appeared in her true form. She was a lovely women in a dress made of flowers. She smiled at Sakura.

'Flower, may I catch you?' Sakura asked hesitantly. Flower nodded, still smiling, and Sakura began the binding spell.

'_Return to the guise you were meant to be in,_

_Clowcard!'_

Flowers form began to disappear and the mix of colors and light flowed into a card, at the end of her wand. When the light dimmed, there was a card floating in midair. It stayed there for a moment and then flew to Sakura's hands.

Sakura looked at the card in her hand and then started to jump in the air, happy as she was. _"The first card I captured!" _She was laughing and turning in circles, when she realized they where all staring at her. Kero was smiling proudly, Syaoran had a cute little smile on his face, as he was looking at her, and Tomoyo was filming everything.

'Sakura-chan! Good job! I told you, you could handle it.' Kero said, while he rested at her shoulder.

'Thank you, Kero' Sakura said, smiling from ear to ear. 'And thank you to, Li-kun.'

Syaoran blushed a bit, but Sakura didn't notice that. Tomoyo on the other hand, did. 'Oh

my, this could be fun.' She muttered. 'But can anyone tell me what is going on?' Tomoyo asked.

Sakura stopped smiling and Syaoran looked away from Sakura, now giving his attention to Tomoyo. They began telling her what had happened, starting from the period of Sakura escaping her home. Syaoran helped her in the story, when she didn't exactly know what had happened. This way, Sakura figured some things out, she hadn't know yet.

Tomoyo didn't respond shocked, what they would have expected. 'Oh my, this sure could be interesting!' she said while looking at Syaoran sharply. He cringed a bit, while Sakura had no idea what her friend was talking about.

Syaoran on the other hand, knew exactly where Tomoyo was getting to. 'You wished.' He said in his former cold tone. Tomoyo didn't pay any attention to him anymore.

'But if you are the card mistress, then I got tons of chances to film you! And I can make your costumes! Oh, I already got an idea for the next time! You would look absolutely kawaii in that!'

Sakura and Syaoran nearly fell from astonishment. Large sweat drops appeared on their heads. 'Do you really have to do that?' Sakura asked, but by the looks on Tomoyo's face, she knew that the next time, she would wear some kind of strange costume.

When everybody calmed down a bit, they continued to walk to Tomoyo's home. Arriving there, Sakura eyes grew. Tomoyo's home was huge! She remembered her friend telling her mother was the owner of a big company. She sure earned a lot of money if she could afford this.

Entering the villa, a tall lady came running down. She had brown hair that ended shortly over the ears.

'Hello, hello. You must be the new friends of my Tomoyo! I'm Daidouji Sonomi. Hello, You must be Li-san, aren't you the cutest! And you must be Asymia-san!' For a moment she was quiet and just looked at Sakura. 'You really look like my Nadeshiko.' She said in a low voice, full of emotions.

'Enough of that! Lets drink some thee together, so you can tell me about Hong Kong! It must be lovely there, it is such a big city!'

'Who is Nadeshiko?' Sakura asked without realizing. She blushed when she noticed. _"Me and my big mouth! She obviously doesn't want to talk about it!"_

Sonomi looked a bit sad. 'She was my cousin. I really liked her, but she married one of the Kinomoto's and died soon after her second child.' Looking at Tomoyo she continued. 'I try to remember her when I see my own child. She has the same lovely hair as Nadeshiko had.'

Sakura looked at her new friend. _"Does Sonomi-san mean one of the Kinomoto's that I know, or is it someone else?"_ She didn't know, but she was sure to find out. _"And Tomoyo really has beautiful hair."_

They all followed Sonomi to a large living room where they sat down on the couches. A young lady entered the room when Sonomi called and took her orders. Just a few minutes later she reappeared with tea and cups. She putted them on the table and left the room once moor.

'You both lived in Hong Kong, didn't you?' Sonomi began the conversation after sipping from her tea. 'Tell me about it, please. I'd love to know more about it.'

Syaoran didn't open his mouth, so Sakura began to tell her about the place. She talked about the neighborhood she lived in and the places she had been to. She told Sonomi about the places tourist always went and little facts about all those attractions.

When Sonomi asked Syaoran for some things, he answered with little words. He didn't like to talk about it. His clan wasn't unknown and he wasn't supposed to give away any secrets. He didn't tell her what his status was and he didn't tell her where he lived. He listened to Sakura, babbling about her past and sometimes he helped her when she wasn't sure of something.

He felt kind of guilty when he heard her speaking. She had really liked her past, her parents and her friends. She missed them, and he felt guilty of that. His mother, and therefore he himself, was the cause of her sudden change of life. He thought he was blessed when he found out she was happy here as well, but it didn't take away the guilt.

Listening to the what sounded like the story of her entire life, without certain details of course, he caught himself staring at her. He knew her for a week now, and after their first encountering, he had never let her in his minds if it wasn't for the book. He fought against his thoughts about her and pushed them back once more. He was absolutely not allowed to have any special feelings for the owner of the book. That could endanger his mission and that was the most important thing at the moment. Even his friendship wasn't real, it was all for the book.

While his colder emotions took control over again, he also saw that Sonomi enjoyed listening at Sakura. She simply loved the girl, it was written all over her face. When Sakura hadn't anything more to say, and Sonomi and Tomoyo didn't have anymore questions, Sakura and Syaoran went home again.

They said goodbye to Tomoyo and her mother and walked away. Syaoran felt that Sakura was a bit sad, so he walked her all the way home. They didn't talk and soon they reached the Kinomoto-residence.

'Thank you, Li-kun, for bringing me all the way home.' Sakura said when she stood at the door. She smiled, although she didn't feel like it.

'No problem. Goodnight, Asymia-chan.' And Syaoran walked away.

--------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

A shorter chapter, sorry! But I really have no time! I'm gone for three weeks, but after that you'll get a lot more.

Ok, hope you like it!

Chapter 7

Sakura sat in her room. She watched Kero, who had discovered her game computer and played the entire day games he thought were exiting. Her mind was not paying any attention to the little creature, but was wondering in the depths of her thoughts of the last few hours.

She was really happy that she had had the chance to talk about her past. She hadn't told the entire truth, but she was more satisfied now. She now knew that it wasn't so bad here at all. In some ways, it was even better. She still missed her foster parents and her friends, but she had new friends here, and a mission which she had to accomplish.

She wondered about Nadeshiko, the beautiful niece of Sonomi, and who of the Kinomoto's she had married. _"Why do I remind Sonomi of her, do I really resemble her?"_ And then Tomoyo's hair. She had known for sure that she had seen that sort of hair before, but where was that?

She had to ask the Kinomoto's about the women someday, but she had to get Kero's attention first. He knew more things about her past and therefore, about her real parents. He knew, but hadn't told her anything yet, so she had to squeeze it out of him.

She had tried it before when he was playing, but he just didn't pay any attention to her voice. Sometimes he mumbled something like _"Yeah yeah..."_, like he was listening, but he had told her nothing yet.

When she had tried to get his attention by more then just words, it al went wrong.

_Flashback_

Sakura asked Kero over and over again, but he just didn't respond. _"Games…"_

She thought she had a brilliant idea, it would sure get his attention. She stood up from her bed and unplugged the computer, while Kero stared at the little screen.

At first he did nothing else but stare, but then he seemed to realize that Sakura did it. He turned first pale and then red. He seemed to grow, when he started to yell.

'Why you…! You…! You little wench! Why did you do that!?!! I WAS WINNING!!!!' Kero went mad, and his choice of words went from bad to worse. He stopped yelling when Touya came in, because of the screaming he heard. Sakura tried to make him believe that it came from outside, but Touya just stared at a stuffed animal that lay on the floor, in the middle of the room. When he finally left the room, making it look like he believed Sakura, Sakura cursed herself for pulling the plug, but was also very mad at Kero. Kero locked himself in a drawer and didn't show himself that day.

They didn't speak to each other for two days, before Sakura tried to make it up to him. She just didn't like it when she was mad, and like this, Kero was the worst kind of company she could have.

Although Kero did apologize, he wasn't willing yet to answer any questions. Sakura didn't ask anything for the next days.

_End flashback _

So after this, she hardly disturbed him when he played his stupid games. She stood up and walked out of the room. On some strange reason Kero noticed, because she heard his voice calling after her: 'Dessert! Finally!'.

The Kinomoto's were both gone this evening – again – so she had cooked herself a meal and one for Kero as well. When she reached the kitchen and saw the fridge, she got an idea. She grabbed two desserts and walked upstairs again.

'Kero, dessert.' Sakura said, while hiding the plate with pudding.

Sakura smiled and remembered this little fact about Kero, who had left his game immediately, while he was 'winning'.

'Oh! I love dessert! Arigato, Sakura-chan!' Kero shouted happily while he turned around to where he smelled a lovely pudding. But he only saw Sakura standing there, hands behind her back, smiling sweetly and innocent. 'Where's the pudding? I can smell it!' He started to pout to convince his mistress.

Sakura didn't give in, even worse, an evil smile grew on her face. Kero backed away, thinking this had to be some kind of revenge. When Sakura didn't do anything but standing there, scaring poor Kero, he gave in.

'Ok, what do you want me to do, to get my pudding?'

Sakura's smile became a bit victorious, though she tried to hide it. A bit. 'What must you do…let me think…' Sakura began, while her eyes began to sparkle. 'How about, you tell me what I want to know, without changing the subject. Every. Single. Question…!'

'Ah, no! That will take hours! I can't wait that long!' Kero cried. 'Give me now!'

'You wish.'

'Ok! I give up! What do you want to know?' Kero said reluctantly, but he sat down on the bed with a serious face. Or lets say, he tried, he was still trying to not miss his dessert to much.

Sakura's smile grew even more, but this time, it was a sweet and thankful smile. 'You were there when I released the cards right? Then you must know more about my past. Please tell me, Kero-chan, I want to know who my real parents are!'

Kero looked dumbfounded. 'You don't know who your parents are? How could _that_ be?'

'That's not so hard. No one ever told me!' Sakura said bit harsh, not understanding what Kero meant.

'But…but aren't you living with your parents?' Sakura still didn't understand it, but Kero began to giggle. (C_an you imagine?_)

'Kero! This isn't funny! I'm serious!' She shouted. That damned fluff ball didn't help at all! Well, if so, he could forget his dessert…!

'He, I'm serious to. I mean, come on! It _is_ kind a funny…' Kero said, while he tried to get rid of his giggle. 'You're living with your parents and you don't even know it.'

When he said that, he knew it wasn't funny indeed. Sakura looked shocked and he realized he had made a mistake. Things like this should not be said so boldly.

'Sakura, Sakura-chan? I'm sorry, I didn't realize.' Kero said, trying to make it up. But she didn't listen, she was really, _really_ going numb. It didn't took long or she fell backwards, but Kero caught her shirt and was doing his best to let her land softly on the bed. That really was a hard task, small as Kero was, and Sakura had stood by the door, not by the bed.

When Sakura lied safely in her bed, Kero went to get some ice to wake her up.

--------------------------

She was falling, or so it felt like. Everything was black, so maybe she didn't fall, maybe she was just floating. She didn't know and she didn't care.

A few seconds ago – or were it hours? – she discovered the truth. The truth about her parents.

_But… is it the truth? _

She kept on wandering in her own thoughts to find answers, but she couldn't find any.

_It's so dark…_

Who told her this? How did she actually found out? She couldn't get her mind clear enough to remember.

_Its so confusing…_

Pictures began to pass by the darkness. Pictures of her memories. She saw her foster parents laughing together.

Kero eating an ice cream which he, of course, didn't pay for.

Tomoyo with glistering eyes, while taping someone she couldn't see.

Syaoran, when he smiled for the first time. She couldn't remember when that was.

Her friends from school, Naoko reading a scary book, Rika sewing a doll, Chiharu muttering about a false story Takashi told.

There were more people passing by. Old friends, teachers, parents of her friends. Everyone she ever knew. Among all those pictures where a ton of different ones, all about three other people.

Fujitaka making dinner.

Touya working everywhere.

A picture of a beautiful lady with the same hair as Tomoyo.

And many, _many_ more pictures of these three. She saw the pictures, but hardly recognized them. She knew instinctively that these where the people she cared about. People she should care about, though she had hardly realized that in the real world.

The pictures stopped coming and she wondered why. Those pictures had soothed her nerves. Now they were gone, she felt her mind clearing. maybe there was a way out of here.

She saw a light very far away and she wanted to go there. But then she realized she couldn't move, though the light came closer. It grew bit and was almost there to take her lightly to reality, when another thought struck her…

_If Fujitaka and the lady on the picture were her parents, than that would mean… that would mean…_

She screamed

_That Touya is my brother!_

--------------------------

Kero heard a scream from Sakura, and he was immediately at her side. She was wide awake, sitting on her bed, not realizing she was awake. A few words escaped her lips.

'Duh, of course he is.'

--------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'Duh, of course he is.' Kero muttered while he tried to calm Sakura down, who obviously just had a bad nightmare.

'You ok, Sakura-chan?' He said with a worried voice.

Sakura heard the small voice and realized she was awake again, out of the darkness she could remember so well. She shrugged when she thought of her so called "brother" Touya, but felt kind of happy when she thought of her new found parents.

'Yeah I'm ok, I think.' She said while she tried a weak smile. _I should be happy, I guess. I finally found my real family, but without my mother. I don't have a mother._

Kero smiled as well. 'I really didn't know, you know. That's why I didn't understand, why I was supposed to stay out of sight. They knew me back then, so why not now?' He said, trying to get her attention.

But she wasn't really listening, she had her own problems. 'How am I supposed to tell them this?' She asked. 'I can't just go and tell them, can I?'

'Well…' Kero began, but he didn't know as well. 'Ehm…'

'I know. I'll go to Tomoyo. Maybe she can help me. She has always good ideas. Can you…'

'Yes?'

'Can you please stay here? I want to talk to her in private.' Sakura asked hesitantly. She knew Kero would want to come with her, he was worried about her. 'Please?'

'Sure, Sakura-chan. I'll stay here, I don't show myself to the others and wait for you to come back, ok?'

'Arigato, Kero-kun!' Sakura said a bit more cheerfully. She wanted to call Tomoyo, but she didn't answer the phone. 'I'll just walk to her place and hope she is there. See you later, Kero-kun!'

--------------------------

Syaoran was training with his sword. With every blow, he tried to get rid of his frustrations. That was why he liked to train this much. He was not allowed to speak his mind of the many frustrations, concerning his future and the Elders from the Li-clan.

One of his many cousins had contacted him about his mission. He had to tell him what had happened the last days and he seemed not to be happy at all. Because of the cards scattered all over Tomoeda, his mission changed.

He had to find the cards and capture them as soon as possible. He could choose between to ways of solving this problem. Let the card mistress capture all the cards and make her give it to him, or capture all the cards himself. The last way was a bit difficult, because they knew at the same time when a card appeared. She would always be there to capture it, before he could actually have done it.

So he had to help her capture all the cards, and then get it from her. It was the only way. _It's not right,_ a voice in his mind said, but he pushed it back.

And to make it all worse, his cousin was send to Tomoeda as well, to help him. She was one of the reasons he didn't mind to go away for a while. But she would be here in two days from now.

His sword described circles on the strangest ways, though he hardly paid any attention to it. He was one with the sword, when he trained. He always hoped it would be the same in a real fight. That he didn't have to focus on his sword, while the opponent sliced him in peaces.

He knew somehow, that he had to use his sword for real on this mission, and he wanted to be prepared. _Can I ever be prepared? So much happens that I can't control, though I try so hard. _

A flash of a certain person appeared in his mind. _I try so hard!_

--------------------------

When Touya came home, the smell of dinner was still there. Sakura had probably made something herself. He looked in the kitchen, but she wasn't there anymore. The kitchen was cleaned and in the fridge stood two extra desserts with his and Fujitaka's name on it.

Gladly he took them both out when he heard his father entering the house. 'I'm home!' he heard him saying. 'Welcome back, dad.' He answered and when Fujitaka entered the kitchen, he gave him his dessert.

'Where's Sakura-san?' Fujitaka asked him.

'Don't know. Look for her.' was all his dad could hear, because his mouth was full with pudding. He stood up and walked upstairs to check the room. When he knocked he heard his father calling. 'There's a note here. She out to Tomoyo's!'

He still opened the door to check and looked in the room, where Sakura, of course, wasn't. His eyes fell on a stuffed animal which he couldn't give a name. Maybe a bear with a tail, at least no normal stuffed animal. Somehow he didn't trust the little thing. He looked familiar, but he couldn't remember wherefrom.

He entered the room and picked the toy up to bring it downstairs. Strange enough, 'it' felt warm. He went back to the kitchen where his father was sitting at the table reading one of his papers. When Touya putted the toy on the table, where Fujitaka could see it, the older man stared dumbfounded at the little creature. As always, his dad thought very fast and came to an conclusion.

Touya already knew that is wasn't strange that he recognized it from somewhere, but he was kind of shocked when his father said: 'Keroberos…! That means…Sakura-chan!' He wasn't as smart as his father and only understood half of it. That would mean, he only knew the stories of Keroberos and the Book of Clow.

But his father didn't say anything, though looked happy and sad at the same time. He just rushed out the door. Touya picked up the toy and followed, wanting to know what was going on.

--------------------------

Sakura stood before the gate of Daidouji-residence and rang the bell for the third time. No one opened. She sighed and turned away from Tomoyo's house. They where probably out tonight. She walked in no specific direction, and just let the flood of emotions come over her.

_Daddy…_

She walked and walked, and had no idea where she was. She needed someone to talk to and Kero was certainly not an option. Tomoyo was gone and she couldn't go to Fujitaka and Touya. After all, they where the subject of her problems. She couldn't go to one of her friends, because they didn't know anything about Kero.

When she calmed down a bit, she looked for a place she knew. _I'm not lost, am I?_ A few streets further she recognized her surroundings again. She had been here before and walked the same way as she had done before. Her mind was pretty occupied, so she was kind of shocked when she stood before the house of Syaoran.

She had never been in his house, just walked by a couple of times after school.

_Syaoran…_

Yes, that was an option. Talk to Syaoran. He wasn't very open and really not good at comforting others, but she knew he had a good heart and would listen to her if she asked.

_He would listen, we're friends, right?_

She was pretty calm and was sure she could just talk to him, so she rang the bell. But when the door opened and Syaoran himself stood there, she couldn't control herself anymore.

--------------------------

Syaoran had just showered and wanted to relax on the couch when de doorbell rang. Normally, Wei would open, but he was not feeling well, and went to bed earlier. He expected the worst – his cousin – so he didn't really hurry with opening the door.

When he finally did, he was surprised to see Sakura standing there. She looked sad and he could see that she tried not to cry, to be strong. When he wanted to say something, she suddenly burst out in tears and ran to him. Before he knew it, he was holding a shaking and crying Sakura in his arms.

For a moment he had no idea what to do. The only girl that ever cried in his arms, was his cousin, and that didn't really count, futile as her problem always had been. But this girl, Sakura, seemed to truly have a problem.

After that short moment, he shut the door en guided her to the living room, where he sat down with her on the couch. Sakura buried her face in his chest, so he figured it would be best to just let her cry.

_What is going on? What happened? I don't want to see her this sad!_

He pushed that last thought back and tried to concentrate on the first two. Not that that helped even one bit, because Sakura wasn't able to speak a word, to answer the questions he wanted to ask.

When she finally calmed down a bit, she looked up from his chest. Her face was red and teary, and her eyes looked sad and a bit happy at the same time. But he couldn't help to notice her beauty behind the tears.

'Gomen, Syaoran-kun, for troubling you.' She said while she sat beside him, her head resting on his shoulder.

Syaoran felt the urge to blush, but could prevent it. _She called me by my first name…!_ 'It…it doesn't matter, but what's wrong?' he asked, hoping his voice didn't sound as insecure as he felt.

'I…I have…' She stopped talking, not really knowing what she had to say. But she needed to discus this with someone. Suddenly she was aware of an aura around Syaoran. She couldn't see it, rather felt it, and instantly knew it was a green aura. The aura reached for her and she felt herself calming down. She realized that she could talk to him, that he would help her and comfort her, so she just blurted it out.

'I have found my real parents.' She exclaimed.

Syaoran was perplexed. 'But…that's good news, right?'

'Yeah, it is. I'm really glad I found them, but the problem is…I am already living with them for a few weeks now, without knowing it. And…I have no idea how to tell them this. And though I have found a father and brother, I don't have a mother. She died after my birth.'

Syaoran was confused. How could he not have seen this coming? He already knew that she didn't know who her parent were, but he _did_ know that the book of Clow was in the possession of the Kinomoto's in the past. It made sense that the card mistress was their daughter. After all, Keroberos had practically said it on their first encountering.

'Kinomoto Sakura…that does sounds good, you know.'

Sakura giggled and he continued. 'I think that if you tell them, they would listen and except it. Well, at least your father would, I doubt that Touya is that smart.'

Sakura giggled again but slapped him softly on the arm. 'Don't tease my brother! Wow, that sounds strange…"brother".'

A small smile grew on Syaoran's lips. _It feels so good to make her laugh. _For ones he didn't push back the thought.

--------------------------

Kinomoto Fujitaka ran through the streets, Touya following close behind. _I can't believe it! It's a miracle! _

'Dad, slow down! What going on?' he heard Touya yelling from behind.

'We have found her, Touya! We have finally found her!' _I wish Nadeshiko was here…!_

'Who, dad? And where are we going?' Touya breathed fast from running so hard, but Fujitaka had, strange enough, no problems with that.

'To Sonomi! I suppose Sakura is still there!'

'But why Sakura? What's going on?' Touya asked again, but Fujitaka just ran faster, not answering anymore questions.

--------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

While Sakura calmed down, Syaoran went to the kitchen to get her some hot chocolate. He was still lingering on his last thought about her that he didn't pushed back. On his way back to the living room, the doorbell rang, so he stopped to open the door.

Expecting the worst again, he opened and found someone he least expected.

'Hiiragizawa…!'

The boy in front of the door smiled and answered. 'Hello to you to, my cute descendent.'

'Eriol…! Stop calling me that, will you?' Syaoran growled.

'Of course…' the boy named Hiiragizawa Eriol said in mischievous tone. Syaoran already turned around to let him enter. '…not.'

Syaoran noticed the luggage Eriol carried with him, and already expected what was about to happen, but asked nonetheless 'What are you doing here?'

They stopped in front of the desk where the two cups of hot chocolate were standing. 'I'm staying here for a while, visiting the school, probably your class, and helping you a bit making the right choices. That sort of stuff.'

'I suppose I can't do anything about that, eh?' It wasn't really a question, so Eriol just didn't answer. 'If you can bring these two cups to that room, I'll make another one.'

'Visit, eh? Ok, I'll just introduce myself.' Eriol said with a weird grin on his face and walked off.

Syaoran looked after him and wondered what was going on. There had to be something going on, or else he wouldn't be here. He turned away for an extra cup of chocolate. _What are you up to, old friend?_

-

Sakura was deep in thought. She was actually quite ready to tell her father and brother, and all thanks to Syaoran. _He _can _ be comforting after all. He really made me cheerful again!_

Her thoughts went a different direction, without her realizing it. _And he smiled. That was the first time I saw him smile! A smile really looks good on him…_

_Kinomoto Sakura_ she giggled _I wonder if it sounds still that good if someone else says it…_(now where did that come from?)

She heard the doorbell rang, and wondered who that could be. _Did I interrupted him? Maybe he had already plans for the evening. _She felt insecure, she didn't want to disturb him with anything.

A few minutes later a boy with dark hair and glasses entered the room, with two cups of hot chocolate. Sakura felt a very strong aura around him and couldn't help but stare at him. _He has so much magic!_

The boy putted the cups on the table, one in front of Sakura, and bowed to her. 'Hello, my name is Hiiragizawa Eriol. I hope I didn't interrupted you, for I came without telling so.'

Sakura stood up to shake his hand and said 'I'm Asy… no, not any more.' She giggled. 'My name is Kinomoto Sakura.' She shook his hand and sat down again, as he did as well. Not much later, Syaoran joined them again.

-

Tomoyo stepped out of the car as they stopped in front of her house. Her mother stepped out as well, and together they walked to the front door.

They had just been to Masaki, Nadeshiko's father. They came there often, because her mother loved the older man very much. They had been there for almost 3 hours, and it was already past eight.

They had just reached the door, when they heard footsteps running towards them. She turned to see her bodyguards already there to protect them. Behind them were two men, both breathing hard and slowing down when they saw all those female bodyguards.

Then she recognized them. Kinomoto Fujitaka and Touya. The first thing she thought was concerning Sakura. _She isn't hurt, is she?_ But then she saw the happy look on Fujitaka's face, and knew it had to be something good.

Sonomi passed her bodyguards and glared at the man she didn't like that much. 'What are you doing here, Kinomoto?'

Fujitaka smiled and ignored her tone. 'Is Sakura here?'

'Sakura? No, I haven't seen her lately.' But for certainty she looked at Tomoyo who answered 'No, I haven't seen her since school, but we have been gone for quite a long time. Is something wrong?'

Fujitaka face fell from their answer. _She said she was here. Where can she be then?_ 'We have just discovered something about Sakura and…'

'We…?' Touya asked, but Fujitaka didn't respond on that.

'…want to talk to her. Do you know where she might be, Tomoyo?'

A mischievous smile grew on her lips. 'Come in and tell us what happened, and then I will figure out where she is.'

'But I want to see her now!' Fujitaka complained.

'Gomen, but I'm the only one who probably knows where she is.' Touya glared at her, but Tomoyo just smiled innocently back. Fujitaka admitted his defeat and followed the lady's inside.

-

When the phone rang, Syaoran left his two visitors alone.

'Li-residence.' He spook in the phone.

'Li-kun? Tomoyo here! Is Sakura by any chance with you?'

'Yes, she is…' he said, wondering why she knew that _and_ why she called. He heard Tomoyo giggling on the other end of the line, mumbling something very much like "I knew it!"

'If you don't mind, you've got some more visitors in about a half an hour.' She exclaimed.

'Why?' was al he could say, before she continued again.

'We have some REALLY good news! You wouldn't believe, if I would say it know. Which I will not, of course. I have to go now, make sure Sakura stays there a little bit longer! Bye!' and she hung up the phone.

'What…?' he muttered. _Better news then Sakura has? I doubt it…_

He entered the living room again and sat down, while the others looked at him in wonder.

_Strange actually. I thought it would be a lonely evening, and soon this room is full with people. And to make it all worse, Eriol would love it. He makes friends way to easy. _

'More visitors soon,' he pronounced 'and they want you to stay a bit longer.' He looked at Sakura, because Eriol sure wouldn't even think of leaving.

'Oh, ok. I don't mind.' She said. She just had her evening fixed, all her sad thought disappeared. Eriol seemed good company and Syaoran seemed to be more himself now one of his old friends was here. 'How about another game?' she said cheerful. The boys laughed. She sure liked games…although she lost most of the times.

-

Tomoyo almost squealed from excitement. She had just heard a quite unbelievable story from Fujitaka, but liked it a lot! _I'm so giddy!_ They were riding in one of their huge cars to the Li-residence, all talking happily. Even Touya was happy, although he didn't like it that he was informed at the same time as she was.

When they reached the house – a huge one, but half as big as her own home – they all stepped out of the car and all wanted to be the first one to enter. But once in front of the door, Fujitaka was allowed to go first, though someone else rang the bell, before anyone could go back.

Suddenly she noticed that everyone around her became nervous. Even Kero, who hadn't moved yet, so no one knew for sure that he was alive, looked a bit nervous. 'Don't worry, she will be happy.' She said and the others looked doubtful but thankful at her, accept for Kero, who still didn't move.

-

The bell rang, and Syaoran motioned Sakura to open the door. 'Why must I?' she asked, but Syaoran simply said 'It's for you.' Sakura went to the front door and didn't see the mischievous smile on Eriols face.

Syaoran, of course, did see it and frowned. _How much does he know this time?_

'We better stay here for a while, don't you think so, my cu…' Eriol began, but Syaoran interrupted. 'Hai, hai! And stop calling me that. We'll go and look when their laughing instead of crying, right?'

'Right…'

Sakura opened the door and was more then surprised at the sight before her. There was a group people standing in front of the door, all quite nervous, but all exited. Fujitaka stood in front, next to him stood Touya, holding Kero, who didn't move at all, but did show a weak and apologetic smile. Behind them she saw Tomoyo, who was holding her camera, and Sonomi, both with starry eyes.

At first she was just surprised, but then, she saw the look on Fujitaka's face, and she knew that he knew as well. Although she would have thought that all the tears had dried, they came again and she jumped in the arms of a surprised Fujitaka.

His surprise didn't go away, but he enfolded her in his arms. 'Sakura-chan.' She heard him mumble. She smiled in his arms and said 'Otousan!' and then she giggled.

_Who would have thought they knew? I didn't even have to tell them!_

…_ehm…_

_How _do_ they know?_

She let her dad go and looked at Touya. He was more then surprised when she jumped in his arms as well whispering 'Oniisan.'

Though Touya was happy, he couldn't help but tease her. He already knew how he was going to tease her the rest of her live. 'Little kaijuu…!'

She glared at him and stamped his feet. While he jumped around on one leg, he growled something like: 'Big brothers are supposed to do that…!'

Sakura began to giggle again, and soon the others joined her with laughter. Tomoyo went to her and hugged her as well. 'I'm so glad for you! You have finally found them! And even better…I'm your cousin! Well, a far away cousin, but a cousin nonetheless…!'

Sakura stared at her. 'You're… _what_?'

Tomoyo started laughing and choked out 'Didn't see that one coming, did you? OHOHOHOHOHO!'

It took her some hard thinking, but finally she understood. _Her cousin Nadeshiko really was the same one as my mother! Should have thought of that sooner…_

Sonomi also gave her a hug and then they all entered Syaoran's house. At first, they didn't want it, because they had to discuss some "mysterious stuff" (they pointed at Kero), but Sakura didn't mind that Syaoran and his friend heard, for they already knew about the cards.

When they all sat down – Syaoran and Eriol took care of the drinks, after Eriol was introduced – the questions began. At first, everybody asked everything, so no one knew what to answer. So Fujitaka had to tell how he found out first – he had recognized Keroberos from the past – and after that, Sakura had to inform them about how she found out.

When they realized, that Kero hadn't moved yet, Sakura held him at eye height.

'Kero-kun! You may move now…! Everybody is informed as you heard.'

Kero scratched his had and said with a small voice: 'Hai, hai, but I promised not to move!'

'And you did good!' Sakura giggled.

'And I may talk again? I have some questions myself.'

'Sure you can.'

'Okay! Then who knows where the remaining cards are? We have only found one!'

After that one, it was quiet for a while. Nobody had really thought about that yet.

'You're right…but aren't they supposed to show themselves?' Sakura asked.

'That's what they did in the past.' Syaoran said.

'How long has it been since the last one?' Fujitaka wondered.

'A week.' Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo said at the same time.

Sonomi looked at her daughter. 'You where there, Tomoyo? That's so reckless!'

Tomoyo just smiled. 'It wasn't even dangerous, mom, and I got to tape it all!' They all sweat dropped, for she was still filming the whole meeting.

'We'll see when the cards appear again. If it takes to long, lets say, another week, then we have to look for an answer on that question. Everybody agrees?' Fujitaka looked around the group, while everybody nodded.

'Okay, now that is settled, lets all go home. I want to spend some time with my daughter.'

They all rose from their seats and walked to the front door. When everybody was outside, Sakura waited for Syaoran at the door. 'Arigato, Syaoran-kun. For helping me earlier, and for letting them all use your house.'

Syaoran hid his blush when he heard her using his first name again. 'No problem, glad to help you.'

'Ai, ai, you have softened, in such a short time already…!' Eriol said happily when the door was closed. Syaoran glared at him, but didn't retort.

They walked to the living room again to clean the mess. While Syaoran tried to gather all the cups, Eriol cheated, using magic to let them all fly to the kitchen.

Syaoran laughed. _Gosh, I really have mist him around…accept for the mysterious statements, of course. _

'So, Eriol, why did you come, again?' Syaoran asked mysteriously.

'I don't like that look, Syaoran. What do you got up your sleeve?'

'He he, nothing much. That is, if you behave yourself…' he joked.

'Okay, I'm not here to visit you. There are some things that I want to see happening. Besides, I know you, your always messing everything up, so I'm here to prevent that.'

'That's cruel, Hiiragizawa, that's cruel.' Syaoran mocked.

'Of course it is, what did you aspect?'

_You just wait, Eriol, I've seen you looking at her. It's pay back time for all the times you tricked me…_

-

AN: Sorry for the long wait…! PLEAAASEEEE RR! I really need it! Hehehe, thanks for reading anyway!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_This is so…I don't know! Good, great, relieving, happy, wonderful! Yup, something like that…_

Sakura lied on her bed, watching the sealing as she stared up. She was so relieved that it all turned out to be great. They were actually accepting her as their daughter/sister, and even before she had actually said so!

After they came home that evening, they had some nice tea together and talked a bit. It was a bit hard, though, to just talk. There was so much that she wanted to say, but at the same time she didn't know what to say.

They were family, but that didn't mean she knew them all that well. She had to get to know them better as soon as possible. Maybe a day out with just the three of them? Or a day with Fujitaka, and a day with Touya?

Must stop thinking of him as Fujitaka, he's my dad now, I suppose I am to say Otousan now. _Okay, I'll try it tomorrow!_ And with those thoughts, she drifted of to sleep.

Kero, who was now legally flying around the house, saw the girl sleeping on top of the sheets. Small as he was, he did succeed to get her under the sheets. Tired he retreated in one of her drawers, where he made himself, at his arrival, something that had to go for a bed.

-

'Good morning, otousan! Oniisan!' Sakura greeted the two men happily in the kitchen. It was already late, as usual, but she had slept so well last night, she didn't want to get up, until her father woke her up.

Fujitaka smiled happily at his daughter and greeted her as well. _Otousan! Finally, a daughter who can call me that! _'Good morning, Sakura-san. Did you sleep well?'

'Hai!' Sakura answered cheerfully and then stood before her brother. 'Good morning, oniisan!'

'Hai, hai, you don't have to shout. Good morning, kaijuu.' Touya retorted, smiling evilly.

'I'm not a kaijuu, you stupid…' Sakura mumbled some more things, but neither could actually hear it. They sat down for breakfast, and soon Touya stood up, getting ready to leave. Sakura hurried with her own food, wanting to go together. She putted her skates on, which she had bought earlier this week, and ran outside, were Touya was already getting on his bike. She yelled 'Ittekimasu! (I'm going)' at Fujitaka, who stood in the door, waving at his two children. 'Itterasshai!(have a save trip)' he retorted.

'So why do you want to ride with me, ey?' Touya asked, as Sakura tried to keep up with her skates. He was going fast on purpose, but Sakura managed to keep track nonetheless.

'Just wanting to spend some time with my big brother!' she replied, making him glare. 'Why are you gone so early today?'

'Meeting a friend. He just came back from England, so I haven't seen him in a while.' Sakura actually saw him smiling and was curious about this friend of his. They approached one of the many corners and Touya stopped next to a tall guy with silver-grey hair and glasses, and a cheerful smile on his handsome face.

'Touya! Long time no see!' The boy said and hugged the other for a moment.

'Yuki, you finally returned! Took you long enough…' Touya answered and hugged him back.

'Who's the pretty lady?' the boy called Yuki asked.

Touya looked at Sakura and shrugged. 'My kaijuu sister, Sakura.'

'You have a sister? How…?' Yuki looked quite bedazzled.

Sakura glared at her brother grumbling 'I'm not a Kaijuu!' but smiling anyway, for the sake of the newcomer.

'Sakura, meet Tsukishiro Yukito.' Sakura looked at him, smiled and said 'Nice to meet you, Yukito. Kinomoto Sakura, as you already heard.'

'But how…?' Yukito said, before smiling back. 'Nice to meet you to.'

'Come, Yuki, school doesn't wait, you know. I'll explain later.' Touya interrupted.

'Hai, hai.' They both stepped on their bikes and rode to their school, saying goodbye to Sakura. She heard them talk for a few seconds, before they were to far gone.

'So, how are you doing lately?'

'Never been better. Glad to finally…' Yukito's words died down when they rode on.

_Nice guy…_Sakura thought dreamily, looking at the disappearing men. She turned to go her own way to school. She was meeting so many new people, maybe she had to thank al her new friends sometime for making her feel so welcome here.

In her happiness, she had already forgot about the cards, about Syaoran wanting the book of Clow. Everything was just so good at the moment, there was no time to think about the bad stuff.

-

In school, Tomoyo sat at her table in the classroom, waiting for everyone to arrive. She was always early, so in case she overslept, she would be in time nonetheless. She hadn't overslept in years, but still came very early. Last night she hadn't had much sleep, she was so exited.

Sakura was her cousin. That was something she would never ever had suspected. Well, if someone else _knew_, she could have guessed. She always saw those little signs people gave when emotions ran trough them. It did bug her that she hadn't figured it out her self, but she was happy anyway.

She had more reasons and chances to film her then before. And know both their parents knew about the cards, she could make her nice clothes to fight in, without the older ones to suspect anything strange.

She sure hoped one of the cards would be coming soon, for she already finished the first costume. _She would look so cute in that one!_ But none of the cards had appeared, and somehow she thought she wasn't so lucky that they would eventually.

Classmates were entering the room one by one, or in little groups. Li arrived a few minutes before the bell would rang and sat down by the window. Tomoyo looked at him in silent wonder, and a bit of understanding. He was a weird person, the way he acted sometimes. He could be very nice, but mostly his eyes stood cold and harsh. He didn't like it when people asked him questions about him or his home and could react very bitter. And most of the time, he just acted like he didn't care at all.

She didn't like that part of him, but she could understand something about all that. He was surely not used to having friends, or maybe even people being nice to him. But sometimes, especially around Sakura, she could see his eyes lighten up a bit.

_OHOHOHOHO! I will make sure they will end together. They look so cute together, I just have to do so!_

Tomoyo looked up at the sound of a voice she knew all to well.

'G-good morning, Tomoyo. Why are you laughing like that?' Sakura asked, as a sweat drop appeared on her head. Li had also one, looking at Tomoyo, wondering what had come in to her.

Tomoyo squealed happily at the sight of her, trying to forget that she had probably been laughing out lout. 'Good morning, Sakura-chan! It was nothing, just forget about it! How is life with your real family?'

Rika appeared besides Sakura with a small frown on her face. 'Your real family? Your parents died, right? Or am I missing something...?' Now more classmates were gathering, and Tomoyo felt a bit guilty. _Maybe that wasn't the smarted thing to ask._

Sakura looked quite uncertain, having no idea yet of how to respond. Tomoyo tried to think of a story for her to cover, but couldn't think of anything that they would believe. At last, Sakura opened her mouth, after a deep sigh.

'Well, I guess I have to tell now, can't hide it forever...' She sighed again, and looked at Tomoyo for a moment. She saw that Sakura didn't really blame her, and Tomoyo sighed in relief.

'My parents didn't die, as I had said on my first day. I had foster parents, and no one knew who my real parents were. When I came here, I moved in with the Kinomoto's, And I have just discovered that Kinomoto Fujitaka is my real father, and his son my real brother.'

Tomoyo listened to Sakura's talking and sighed again. She didn't want to tell after all, for she had let out to much information of importance. Sakura may have made herself clear about not blaming her, but Tomoyo knew she did, at least a bit. _Just have to make it up with her._

Chiharu, who was standing next to Rika, had a puzzled look on her face. 'That's not making sense at all! How did you discover that? And why did you came here in the first place, when you didn't know they were here?'

Sakura looked a bit worried and then excused herself, which surprised Tomoyo. 'I'm sorry, but I rather keep that for myself. Let's call it a family secret, okay?' She smiled at her friends, and though it was very visible that they were dying to know more, they all nodded en dropped the case.

Tomoyo sighed with relief, and she heard Sakura and Syaoran do the same. _That really wasn't what I wanted to happen. I'm sorry, Sakura, for making you say that, while I know you didn't want anybody to know yet, at least until you had a better story. _

She looked up at her friend, who was now sitting at her desk next to her. She mouthed 'I'm so sorry!' but Sakura just smiled reassuringly at her, letting her know that it was alright.

'It's okay, Tomoyo-chan. I had to tell sooner or later.'

Her friend was right about that, but she still felt bad about it. She would do something for her. Make her something, or..._do_ something. A small smile grew on her lips. At that moment, Terada-sensei entered and introduced another exchange student, Hiiragizawa Eriol. She recognized the boy from the night before, at Syaoran's house.

He looked quite handsome, smiling mischievously. He looked at her for a moment, and she suddenly felt like blushing. _Those eyes! So...intense and...beautiful._

-

In the break, the four of them sat together outside. The sun was shining and made the schoolyard warm, so they made themselves comfortable on the grass, near one of the Sakura-trees.

He was looking at them, wondering how they could be so unconcerned. The world was in danger if they didn't do anything, but they didn't even realize it. In his hands, he held a set of cards, the back of them black, with a red symbol drawn on it. Each card symbolized different, specified power. With these cards he could do so many good things, but instead, he used them for destruction.

He watched them trough his mirror, standing in a large dark room. There wasn't anything standing in it, besides the mirror and, most of the times, himself. The students were talking happily, unconcerned for the one looking at them in wonder. He could hear them talking, and he listened at every word. One of their friends had joined, the one named Chiharu, and the subjects changed.

'How can it be that you all know Terada-sensei so well? Has he been your teacher before or something? Mostly, he acts like you're friends, instead of his pupils.' Sakura, the most powerful of them asked. He could see a look of wonder in Tomoyo's eyes, and with reason. Normally, Sakura didn't notice things like that.

But Chiharu answered already, so he had no time to wonder. He had known her for quite a long time now, and he knew simply everything about her. Thanks to his mirror.

'Terada-sensei was our teacher on Elementary school, and somehow, he managed to follow us all the way up here.'

'We do think he did it to keep contact with Rika, though. They sure are hopelessly in love, but haven't told one another yet.' That was Tomoyo speaking, as always knowing what others felt. She knew Sakura very well, but not as much as he did. The girls were laughing, the boys smiled, and Sakura was just surprised. 'Terada-sensei and... R-rika?'

The group was almost complete, and then everything would begin, where he had been waiting for, for so long. _Almost, and they don't even know it._ At that moment, while everybody laughed, he saw the new boy, Eriol, looking straight at him, his former smile growing a little bit stranger. He quickly broke the contact trough his mirror.

_That was just coincidence, right? Or did he really see me? No, that's impossible...The mirror only works one way, except when..._

-

Eriol had felt it for a while now, but choose not to give it any attention. But this time, while everybody was laughing and weren't paying any attention to him, he couldn't resist and looked up for a moment.

_Almost, and they don't even know it. _

He heard the words in his mind, and located the place immediately. He didn't see a face, it was more like an aura hanging in the air. It was very faint, and just few could probably sense or see it, but he did. His smile grew a bit and he replied the thought, though there was a very small chance that the mysterious person could actually hear it.

_Someone does know..._

The aura disappeared immediately, not coming back for a while. At least, not around him anymore.

-

Class was finished, and Sakura was about to go home, skating besides a walking Tomoyo and Syaoran, when Touya stopped right before her. Yukito stopped a moment later, smiling at Sakura and her friends.

Touya glared at Syaoran, who just glared back. Tomoyo felt a bit unsure with the long silence and tried to break it.

'I haven't seen you before. I'm Daidouji Tomoyo, and this is Li Syaoran.' Tomoyo introduced, much to relieve of Sakura.

'Nice to meet you both, I'm Tsukishiro Yukito, friend of Touya.' He introduced. Touya was still glaring, and Tomoyo got the hint and dragged Syaoran away from the group, leaving Sakura behind with the two older boys.

'Why are you hanging around with that brat?' He finally asked a stunned Sakura.

'What brat?'

'The Li-kid.'

'Oh, he is a friend of mine, that's why. Having a problem with that?'

'Sure have. I don't like him.'

'You don't like anyone...' Yukito said in clear voice, but hardly got the attention of the others.

'You never had problems with him before.' She retorted.

'You weren't my sister back then.' Touya shot back.

'I was...'

'Hey, I didn't know...!'

'Can we stop this?' Yukito came in between again, and this time they did listen.

Touya remembered why they came in the first place. 'Hai, hai. We came to ask you to come home in a moment, because we're eating early. Yuki stays to eat, and after that we got to go somewhere.'

'Sure, I'll go with you right now.' She said smiling. Maybe this way she could get to know Yukito a bit better. 'Where are you going tonight?'

'Non of your business, squirt.' Touya replied, but Yukito frowned at him. 'Can't you be nice to each other?' he asked.

Touya just laughed. 'I'm supposed to make fun of her. That's why I have a little sister.' He winked at Sakura, who tried to pout, but didn't succeed, and burst out in a giggle.

'Glad you don't mean it...'

'I do...!'

'Do not!'

'Stop it!' Yukito begged 'We are almost at your house. I just got back, a little more smiles would be nice. You can continue fighting when I'm not around.'

Touya sighed, but nodded. He truly wanted to have some time alone with his friend for a moment. He didn't want to spill it on arguing with Sakura. That was something he could do every other moment of the day.

They road home, Sakura keeping up with her skates. 'Anyway,' Touya continued 'otousan isn't home until late, so you are alone this evening. So Yukito thought it would be nicer for you to eat with us.'

'Hai, eating alone isn't half as fun, right Sakura?' Yukito asked.

'Hai! Who's cooking anyway?'

-

The airplane flew in the air, passing the clouds and viewing a wonderful sight. She tried to calm down and took a deep breath. After she heard what they had been planning for her, she was put on this plane to fly to Tomoeda immediately.

She looked at the hanger around her neck. Opening it, she saw two pictures, one of herself, and one of the one she loved the most. _God, I miss him!_

She liked to go to her cousin, for she hadn't seen him in a long time now. But so much had happened and she wasn't sure he'd understand. She just hoped to have a chance, as soon as possible, to talk to him. Tell him how she truly felt towards him. _Would he be angry with me? As usual?_

-

AN: Good, bad, worse? Please tell me...! Suppose nobody does, hardly anyone even reads this fic... But hey, not to worry, now I have something to work to! Maybe more people wil read the next fic! hope hope

But lets just try to finish this one, ej? But PLEASE RR!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: How soon! From this point on (okay, from the start of the previous chapter) I'll probably upload every weekend, maybe even twice a weekend. Depends on how much I can write during the week. :)

Oh, and if you think later…'Why the big fuss about the gossip!' I just don't like gossip, most people go way overboard with that, so I just have been putting a bit of myself in this chapter. You don't mind, I hope… Right? ;) hehe Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 11

'He is so nice...' Sakura said dreamily. Tomoyo had just entered the class, and heard her mumble.

'Who is?' She asked.

Sakura looked up, disturbed from her daydream. 'Good morning, Tomoyo-chan. And Yukito is...'

Tomoyo looked at her friend suspicious, while Syaoran and Eriol entered the class as well, and took their seats behind the girls. 'Good morning, boys.' She said, not really noticing them, after they greeted her and Sakura. 'I hope you don't have a crush on him?'

'Why not?' Sakura now looked at her friend, wondering why she shouldn't. Not that she really had, but he sure was nice.

'Well, I got the feeling he doesn't want you that way. Nor any other girl, for that matter.' Tomoyo explained. 'I even think he already _has_ someone.'

'How can you know, you only have seen him for a moment, right? Besides, it's not that I have a crush on him. He is just so...nice!' Sakura said.

'Believe me on this one, Sakura-chan. It will only break your heart, if you don't.'

Eriol and Syaoran looked at each other in wonder. 'Who are they talking about, I wonder.' Came Eriols voice from behind.

Tomoyo looked at the boys in confusion. 'Since when are you here?' She asked insure. 'You haven't... you _have_ heard it all?'

The boys nodded at the same time. 'We even greeted you, _and you replied!_' Syaoran tried to remind her.

Tomoyo looked quite uncertain, and was looking at them and Sakura in wonder. 'Hmpf...these subjects makes a girl forget about their surroundings, that's all.'

'Right.' Syaoran, Eriol, and even Sakura said disbelievingly.

When Terada-sensei entered, he pronounced the coming of another new student. 'I do hope she'll be the last one though. That's the fourth one in just two months. We're running out of seats.' The class laughed at that, while Sakura and Syaoran looked away, Eriol just smiling mysteriously.

'She'll be coming in a few moments, after she dropped her stuff at home. Her name is Li Meilin. Family of you, Li-san?'

Syaoran looked up, with a rather painful look upon his face. 'Hai, sensei.' He mumbled, quite miserable. Eriol just grinned at that, knowing Meilin very well.

'Save me, Eriol.' Syaoran mumbled, begged, only heard by Eriol, who only grinned wider. 'Don't worry, my cute descendant, she'll be your savior, trust me.' Eriol pronounced, getting a weird look from Sakura and Tomoyo, who did hear _him_.

Class began, and with every moment passing by, Syaoran got more nervous and Eriol more cheer fuller. The rest of the class didn't understand what that was about, or just didn't realize the quick change of moods.

And then, the door opened.

A girl with black long hair, still dressed in her usual clothes, obviously Chinese, was standing in the door opening. Everyone would have said that she was beautiful, but she had a hard and painful look in her eyes, which ruined the effect on the boys.

Terada-sensei welcomed her, presuming this would be Meilin, but she didn't respond on that. She just looked in the class, eyes immediately focusing on Syaoran. _He changed. He hasn't even been gone that long!_

Then she managed to surprise the entire class by running to the back, and jumping to embrace a shocked – though he could have expect it – Syaoran. Syaoran was about to scold at her, for doing that – she always did, and he always scolded – when he realized she was crying.

They had fallen of his seat, lying on the ground, and he looked up for help from Eriol. But he, of course, only smiled and let him fix this mess himself. He tried to at least sit, and it took a while to accomplish that.

'Meilin?' he tried. Not the smartest thing to say, but hey, he wasn't used to do this. Meilin shifted in his arms, which he carefully put around her for comfort.

'I missed you, damned! You had left without even saying goodbye!' she cried, but then looked up to face him. Her eyes had become a bit softer, looking at him, but the tears streamed down her face. 'So much happened, and you weren't even there to help me. To protect me. We really have to talk later. Big talk.'

'Hai, hai. We'll talk later. But why would you have needed my help? You can take perfectly care of your self.' He said, trying to dry some of her tears with his sleeve. 'Probably even better than I can do.' He mumbled afterwards.

'Something that I can do better than you, that's rare. But nothing like that happened, it's something else.' She looked in his eyes, and could see he didn't know where she was talking about.

'Rare indeed. We'll talk later, but for now, just get off me. Please?'

A tiny laugh escaped her lips. 'Sure, Syao-kun. Sorry for bumping in to you like that, but you know I like it.'

'Sure know that, alright.' He gave her a little smile, while she climbed on to her feet's again and looked around the class. Everybody stared at her.

'Hello, I'm Li Meilin. Sorry for the interruption, but I really needed to.'

Syaoran got up his feet's as well, while Terada-sensei gave her a seat next to Eriol. _That's not the Meilin I know. Except for the first scene, that is. She normally doesn't apologize for jumping on me._ He sighed and returned to his fallen chair. _Glad she did though, it makes her a lot nicer._

-

The class wasn't quiet anymore, after the arrival of Meilin. In the entire room, filled with students, she could hear them mumbling about the new one, some quiet, others didn't care that she could here it, and talked out lout.

_That girl is dangerous, have you seen that look in her eyes?_

_She must really love him, to follow him all the way here._

_Are those two even capable of loving? They sure don't act like it._

Not everybody talked about Meilin, some wondered what Syaoran had done, that she had acted this way.

_Did he really leave her, like she said?_

_But she's so cute, who would want to leave her?_

_He has to be a real asshole, to something like that._

_I always thought he was strange…_

Syaoran and Meilin tried not to listen to all the babbling, but Sakura was very irritated. She had introduced herself to Meilin, and she liked her immediately. When she looked in her eyes, she could see immense pain, and she vowed to herself, that she would help her to fix it.

Sakura's friends didn't bother to join the gossips, and introduced themselves to Meilin, taking Sakura's example. Meilin seemed to lighten up a bit, but the rumors from the rest of the class sure didn't help her with that.

Sakura didn't like the rest of the students, she had never liked them, but this time, it was a lot worse. Her former class, in elementary school in Hong Kong, would never go this low. Tomoyo agreed with her and told her that Terada-sensei had always made sure that none of his pupils would do things like this. He had been very strict at that. But this wasn't the same class anymore as in Tomoeda elementary, a lot went to different schools. Just the little group of friends, together with Terada-sensei, had gone here.

Now, she, Syaoran, Eriol and Meilin had joined the group of friends. This way, it was easier to stay friendly, for there was always someone who'd agreed with you. But this day, Sakura was not about to stay friendly. She was fuming. All this gossip was about two of her friends, although Meilin had just received that role.

Tomoyo looked at her, knowing what she was about to do, and tried to stop her. But the look in Sakura's eyes, made sure that she wasn't planning to stop. Syaoran also figured out what she was planning to do, and shook his head. Not that it helped, but Sakura did realize she had not to go overboard.

'You're with me?' She asked the group. Not everybody reacted but she knew, that they would. She stood up from her seat and walked to the front of the room. Terada-sensei stood there, trying to keep the class calm, but not succeeding at all.

Suddenly, she had really no idea what she was doing. How could she made this class listen to her? Nice words, like the way Terada-sensei tried, weren't working. She had to be not nice for ones. She smiled a bit. That shouldn't be so hard, for she was quit angry with them.

The group gossiping about the Li's, had stopped talking individual. Having the gossips started, they only went on and on, taking more and more subjects for the talk. They all listened to one another now. She knew how to get their attention, finally. She walked to the group, grabbed a chair and sat down in the middle.

A few looked up surprisingly, but all continued, probably thinking she'd agree. Now for the big opening… At this point, they all agreed that they had always disliked the Li. Some even said they hated him from the beginning.

'Oh, come on! What about football? You only win because of him, and you have never complained about that.' Sakura said in clear voice. She didn't sound angry anymore, her face was calm, and the entire group gave their attention to her. 'Not that you really disliked him, so you never had a reason to.'

She was still fuming inside, but she hid it pretty well, for only Tomoyo and Syaoran noticed it.

'We did, we have always done so.' One said. 'Moron…'

'Don't try to scold now, okay. You have lowered yourself more then enough already. Let us be reasonable and try to talk this matter away.' She continued. 'You are not even capable of knowing what the word love means, so don't say they don't know anything about it, before you know for yourself.'

'Shut up, will you? We know better then you. At least I have a boyfriend, which you, of course, haven't.' Another said

'Hmpf, who should want you anyway.' Someone snorted.

'Well, love sure doesn't mean having a boyfriend. Especially not with the boyfriend you have. I have seen him, and I think you both got yourself _way_ to deep.'

The group seemed to be quite angry at this point, but Sakura wasn't even near to finishing at all. 'Maybe, before you start another gossip, you should try to listen to your own feelings, instead of the words of the one who started it. You _are_ capable of thinking for yourself, aren't you?'

'We are perfectly capable of doing so! Grow up, kiddo, we are _way_ ahead of you, we know what we are talking about. So stop bothering us, and go playing with your dolls instead.'

Sakura smiled. _Victory…! _At that moment, Eriol and Takashi joined Sakura in the middle of the group, both smiling their ears of. Eriol talked, his words somewhat like Sakura wanted to say. 'We, we, we, we…that really proves you can think of yourself, doesn't it.'

Sakura and Takashi burst out in laughter.

The one who had spoken before, was fuming now, not wanting to give in. She really made herself look bad, in front of the rest of the group. And it was all her fault: Asymia Sakura. Damned bitch, how dare she! But she wasn't willing to give this fight away, and thought of something else to say.

'You…you… Do you even know who your messing with? I never go easy on my enemies, and you sure are one!' The girl talked to Sakura, not even looking at the boys next to the girl with the green eyes.

'Gosh, and I really thought we'd be friends by now…' Sakura said sarcastically. Eriol grinned widely at that. Takashi already had another statement ready to throw at their surrounders, who where visibly backing away from the discussion.

'You know, in the past, the enemy always lost form the ones fighting for the right thing. Something makes me believe that this hasn't changed one bit.' He said.

'Oh, yeah?' The girl, the only one that still shot back at every statement, was furious. She had dark grey eyes, with specks of blue. Her light, blond hair had put been put up, two tiny streaks of hair falling at the side of her face. She was pretty, but in an arrogant way. Obviously one of the bully's in this school, and she said the exact same thing that everybody would have expected from her: 'We'll see about that… My group against yours, the pathetic ones!'

Sakura chuckled, Eriol and Takashi laughed victoriously. 'You and… what group?' Sakura asked innocently.

The girl looked besides her, and then behind her. Al her so-called friends, had backed away, standing on the other side of the classroom. 'What the hell are you doing?' she screamed at them.

On of the boys was brave enough to answer that. 'This _is_ going a bit overboard, Zecky. Gossip is fine with me, but not like this. They're right, you know. _Just_ for today, that is…We _are_ over our heads.'

The one named Zecky shot him a murderous glare, but he didn't cringe. She returned her glare at Sakura. 'Fine, then I challenge you, Asymia Sakura.'

It was said in a very cold tone, the same tone Syaoran used in the beginning. Eriol and Takashi where about to shot something back, for they didn't want _that_ to happen. Syaoran and Meilin where also about to join the scolding, but all hesitated when Sakura just giggled, followed by a short laugh. She stood up from the chair, very relaxed, and looked at Zecky with cheerful eyes.

'You may challenge Asymia Sakura as much as you want. As for you, I hope you can find her, I sure can't.' She smiled at the shocked girl, who probably thought Sakura had gone mad, just as the rest of the class. 'I, for one, don't like to fight. Not you, not anybody. If your friends have left you indeed, then remember: you brought this on yourself. You started the gossip, you where brave enough to go against our statements. _You_ made a fool of _yourself_.'

And with those words, Sakura calmly walked away from her, out of the class. Eriol and Takashi, who had wanted to say a lot more, shrugged and followed her outside. Not much later, the rest followed, leaving the scattered group behind, together with a stunned sensei.

-

Eriol and Takashi found Sakura outside, by the Sakura-tree. She leaned against it, a small smile on her face. Syaoran and Meilin caught up with them, before they reached her. They had all been a bit afraid, when that Zecky-girl challenged her, but she had managed to get away from her just perfectly.

'Sakura, you alive?' Eriol asked dumbly waving in front of her face. She opened her eyes and looked at her the four people standing there. She sighed and her smile grew.

'More then alive! I haven't felt this good in years! Okay, that's not entirely true, last week felt even better! But anyway, thank you, Eriol, Takashi, for backing me up.'

The boys shrugged. 'That's what we are good at. Talking.' They laughed together, for it was o so true. When Eriol came, he immediately joined Takashi in telling lies, and if they where together, no one could stop them, not even Chiharu, who didn't like that at all.

'Lying, you mean.' Sakura winked at the boys, who's smiles only grew wider.

Meilin stepped forward, so Sakura would see her. 'Thank, Sakura-chan, fur sticking up for us. Not many would do that, and I hardly know why you did it. I guess you just do that for others.'

Sakura smiled. 'Not for everybody, but for you two, of course. You're friends of me right?'

Meilin's eyes brightened a bit. 'I truly hope so, yes.'

-

Tomoyo finally got outside, where Sakura sat with the boys and Meilin. She wasn't sure what had happened yet. Sakura, the girl that never realized anything around her, had just done something that proved the opposite.

_How can she give such harsh statements, while she normally doesn't even know if one deserves them. Did I really misjudge her? Apparently._

She walked to her friends, and saw that Sakura was very cheerful, and the ones around her as well. She smiled. _I may have misjudged her on that, but she is still the same as always. She brightens everyone's life. _

-

Syaoran listened to Sakura's babbling with the others. Everyone else of the group of friends had joined, all wanting to know what had happened, how she had stayed that calm, in front of Zecky. But he listened only with an half ear.

Meilin, his fiancée, had changed so much. If he hadn't seen it for himself, he would have thought that Meilin hated every girl that came near him, and would have made that _very_ clear. But instead, Meilin offered Sakura her friendship, which was very rare.

A long time ago, when they were little kids, they had been more then good friends, but the years that followed changed everything. They had made a promise, and neither of them had broken it, but it had been the cause of much pain between them.

Syaoran didn't actually want to think about that, so he pushed it back, to the place where all the bad memories and forbidden thoughts were stored. Instead, he tried to focus on the conversation that was held – not much important, everyone just chatted happily – but he was distracted by Meilin, chatting along with the rest. _She never used to chat like that, only with me (which I never allowed). She isn't even hanging on my arms, as she has always done. Something sure happened. She just…didn't claim him anymore._

That was supposed to be a glad thought, but it did made him worry over her. _What happened… _


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Alright, explanation time...

Someone didn't understand the last part of Tomoyo in the chapter 11. _What's not to understand about that?_ Anyway, Tomoyo sees Sakura as a really close friend, and wants her to be happy (just like the series). Tomoyo has an eye for seeing what others feel/think, that's why she was kind of shocked that Sakura reacted differently from what she would have expected. In contrary to Tomoyo, Sakura normally doesn't realize the things around her, doesn't seem to know when people care, or not care, about her, doesn't realize when someone feels extremely sad or happy, and tries to hide it from her.

Tomoyo had just discovered that Sakura wasn't that dense as she had always thought, but that's the only thing that she didn't know, because Sakura still was the same, except for that little I-do-know-what's-going-on stuff.

Okay? All clear? Tell me if not...!

And further more: Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and Takashi all appear in this story, as you probably have seen already, but not very often. I try to get most characters from the series in this story, though I might forget someone of course...

Just hang on to the fic, if you want to know when and how! ;)

Hehe...on with the story:

Chapter 12

Syaoran and Meilin walked home. Her luggage was already at Syaoran's home, brought before school started. They didn't talk the 'big talk', as Meilin wanted, for Sakura walked a few steps behind them, chatting happily with Tomoyo. The talk had to be held later.

When Sakura and Tomoyo went a different way, she wanted to start, but they were at the Li-residence to soon, bumping into a smiling Wei. Their old friend followed them in the house, giving them tea and cookies, asking Meilin about her last months in the Li-residence in Hong Kong. She really didn't want to sent him away, so she answered all his questions, except for the part she had to discuss with Syaoran first. The talk had to be held later.

It was already getting late, and she still had to unpack her belongings, before she could go to sleep. Syaoran had soccer training early in the morning, so he didn't stay up that late. The talk had to be held later.

In the morning, when she woke up, she searched for Syaoran, but only found Wei, explaining that practice had begun one hour earlier. She mumbled something under her breath, clenching her fists. The talk had to be held later.

In school, they didn't have one moment together, for there were students everywhere. She did try to eat lunch with him alone, but there weren't any free spots, so they had to join their friends instead. Maybe after school? Anyway, the talk had to be held later.

-

He walked to the dark room, where his hated mirror stood. He had been ill for the last three days, so it had been a while since he had followed Sakura. Standing before it, he focused and the picture of Sakura appeared. She was at school, where she should be at this time a day, dozing off in history class, which she thought was boring.

He looked a bit closer, and saw Meilin in the back, next to Eriol. He quickly focused on a different character, and the image of Yukito appeared. _Everyone is here, finally. My journey will soon end, my pain will stop existing. _

All eight were complete, and even the less important four were there. It would all end soon.

_I'm ending it all soon, my sweet Sakura. I'm weak, I know, but you'll forgive me, it's in your nature. _

_Just don't forgive him..._

-

Walking trough the large hallways of his castle, he thought about the near future. His lifework would finally be near to complete. Reaching the last path to his study room, he nearly bumped into one of his servants. He didn't like them, so he just steppes aside and pretended he didn't exist. Reaching the large doors, with golden frames, another servant appeared. Opening the door for his master he said obediently: 'Your thee is served, Master Ywdoranc.'

Smiling on the inside, he walked in his chambers, towards the huge desk at the end. Servants were really useless, for they didn't do anything that he couldn't have done a hundred times faster. But towards other people, it looked like he had more power, if servants bowed to his will. His enormous castle held a couple of hundred servants, though he hardly saw any of them, except for opening doors – which he could do with a simple thought – and serving dinner.

Ywdoranc sat on his chair, large, as the rest of his belongings. Searching the room for any other beings – he found none – he opened one of the drawers. A small mirror laid there, which he took carefully and planted before him. The object was smaller then the one he had given his slave, and with this smaller form, he could only watch his bigger brother.

The little mirror showed the image of the larger one, with a boy, probably at the age of twenty, in front of it. The mirror the boy looked in, showed the sight of a girl, named Sakura. He was observing her very intensely, as she talked to the Li's. Ywdoranc could hear her trough the two mirrors, proving the power of them.

'...extra tickets! Will you two please go with Tomoyo and me? Please? You don't know what you'll miss, these don't exist in Hong Kong!'

Both Li's looked doubtful, but agreed nonetheless. Even from here, he could hear Meilin, mumbling something like 'The talk has to be held later.'

The boy in front of the mirror turned and looked him in the eyes. He looked pale, and his emerald eyes stood dull, but he spoke clearly. 'They're all here, Master Ywdoranc.'

'Perfect, my precious one. You have done well. It wasn't that hard, was it? After all, you're still alive.' He looked at the younger boy, who didn't show his emotions anymore. He had learned not to, a very long time ago. He simply nodded at his master.

'Not for long, of course,' Ywdoranc continued. 'but we have discussed that a long time ago. Go on observing them, and especially her. Try to find out what had happened in the past three days when you were...ill.' He paused at the last word, smirking evilly. He broke off the contact, and put the mirror in the drawer again.

_All eight, at last. _

He thought about them for a moment. For him to succeed, these eight had to be there.

The card captor.

Her family members with magic.

Her two guardians, of the sun and moon.

The friend she cares about most.

The reincarnation of Claw.

The leader of the Li-clan, together with his wife.

Why these people all had to be there, had a reason. They had to complete the magic circle, one would be for thread, and two would talk for the truth. With these eight, he would have the power soon and finally complete his goal. He had waited for almost eighteen years, and now, it had almost come to the end.

-

Sakura walked next to Meilin, talking to her, cheerful as ever. Tomoyo and Syaoran walked behind them, also having a conversation. They were going to a festival just outside Tomoeda. It was an Japanese festival, but they didn't know much more then that, for it was the first one they would see. The free tickets were the reason that they were going, but Sakura really looked forwards to it. Festivals had always been fun.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura, who walked, nearly danced, before her. Her eyes moved to the back of Meilin, who was cheering up a bit, and then she looked at Syaoran, next to her. She saw he was looking at both girls, an awkward look on his face.

What are you thinking of, Syaoran-kun?' He stopped staring at the girls and looked her in the eyes. He still wasn't very used to them using his front name. But with two Li's in the class, they had agreed to do so, to prevent any mistakes.

'Nothing much, really.' He answered, blushing just the slightest bit of red.

'Really.' Tomoyo just said.

That irritated Syaoran. What did she think, that he thought about? 'You really want to know, don't you? Well, you always seem to know what others think, so why don't you tell me.'

'Well, you don't like it that she came, but on the other hand, you do seem to enjoy having her around. It seems that you two know each other way to long, to dislike her anyway.'

He looked at Meilin, and then back at Tomoyo again. 'True, I guess.'

'So you'll explain it to me?' Tomoyo asked, curiously as she was.

He looked pained, but talked anyway. Soft as they spoke, the two girls in the front couldn't hear them, trough their own chatting. 'She is my fiancée. We have promised to marry a long time ago, under certain circumstances. But trough the years, we both changed, our feelings changed.' He sighed. This was hard to explain, especially without the parts Tomoyo was not supposed to know. 'We are very good friends, and nothing can change that, but there are moments we totally hate each other guts.'

'But do you love her?'

He hesitated a bit. 'I suppose I do, but I never want to marry her. It's not that kind of love, and she knows that.'

Tomoyo smiled inwardly. She saw great opportunities here, and she was willing to take them all. _I might need some help though…Maybe Eriol could help, he knows Syaoran best of all. _'Then why is she still your fiancée? You can break the engagement, right?'

The painful look was back on his face. 'Not really, that's part of the certain circumstances, the rules of our promise.' He stopped talking, but Tomoyo gave him the you-must-continue-or-else look, so he did. 'He have to both agree to cancel _and_ both have someone else we love most of all.'

'And that won't happen, because…?'

'Because… she has always loved me, and always told me so, and I don't have anyone I love more.'

He was kind of surprised, when Tomoyo began to giggle softly. 'Oh, you will. You just wait!'

Syaoran looked dumbfounded at her, and then started to blush a bit. _How mush does she know anyway…It's like she can read minds, damned girl. I'm not even willing to give in to my own thoughts, so why should know anything?_

He was about to retort that, when they stood in front of the entrance of the festival. They showed their tickets and entered. The festival was held in a small valley, surrounded by a forest. It was a magnificent sight: the trees were in all colors, for autumn had begun. Stands were decorated in Japanese stile, as were a lot of people, wearing kimono's in all colors. Music ran in the air, adding a bit more magic to the festival.

Sakura ran ahead, and turning around and around, enjoying the beautiful surroundings. Syaoran couldn't help but look at her. He had to push the smile back, that grew on his lips. But it was to late, Tomoyo had already seen it, and smiled victoriously at him. He just sighed. _I might as well admit that I like Sakura. To myself, that is. Tomoyo already knows anyway. _

He saw Meilin, laughing at Sakura who was nearly dancing now. _She seems happier then usual. I really, really need to talk to her, something sure has happened. She has…grown up! That's rare…_

Tomoyo was holding her camera now, and he wondered where it came from, he hadn't noticed before that she carried it with her. She filmed Sakura, and squealed happy sounds. A sweat drop appeared on his forehead, for the filming would never end.

He looked back at Sakura again and wondered. Why did he like her anyway, and since when? He realized that he had pushed all his feelings, all he knew about her, back, in a far corner of his mind. But in there, all the feelings had piled, and now they wanted to get out. _Why should I hide it, It's not that I can forget her, even when pushed back. Maybe it's better to face it. After all, I just like her, it's not that I love her. I don't even know her for that long. _Feelings don't grow that fast.

_I suppose it's okay to just like her. She might be the enemy, literally, but being friends can help the mission. The cards will obey her, and trough her, to me. _He let the smile grow again, and he caught Tomoyo filming him, smiling innocently.

But inside, in a far corner of his mind, he was shocked. He had just admit that he liked her, but still wanted to use her for the mission of the book of Clow. _I don't want to! I'm not doing this mission voluntarily! I can't use her for that!_

But as usual, he didn't pay any attention to the screams. Failing this mission was a lot worse, then Sakura loosing her cards. None had any idea what would happen if he failed.

-

Sakura was almost bursting with happiness. She ran around the festival, wanting to see everything, pulling Meilin along with her. She really liked Meilin, and it made her only happier to see that she had succeed in making a bit of Meilin's pain go away.

Meilin had not told her what had happened, and Sakura hadn't ask, scared that Meilin's painful look would return in her eyes. So Sakura just waited, for maybe, Meilin would tell her herself. But in the mean time, she had to keep her minds of all problems. That's why she had invited Meilin and Syaoran, to keep their minds off the problems.

She had been happy since she had stood up against the class, but it didn't mean that her own problems didn't get any attention. She had a lot to do, and her priority was helping Meilin. But besides that, there were a lot of different things she had to take care of.

First of all, her family. She wanted to spend more time with them, getting to know them even better, although Touya acted like a big brother, the moment he knew he was one. She hadn't had time yet to do anything, but she was planning to at least spend the evenings with them.

Another problem concerned Kero and Yukito. Yukito had been around a lot lately, and she had figured out, that her brother and he, were maybe just a bit more then good friends. She was okay with that, it didn't bother her, although it was a strange thing to see those two together.

But with the arrival of Yukito, Kero had gotten a little bit less space. He was allowed to be anywhere he wanted to, but besides her family, Syaoran and Eriol, no one was supposed to know he lived here. So when Yukito came, Kero had to hide, which he didn't like at all. Kero seemed to have his own reasons to see him, but Fujitaka didn't allow it. This resulted in a grumpy Kero, who only acted normal if she promised him some food.

Then the new student, and one of her new friends, Eriol. He had such a strong aura, that it seemed to overwhelm her sometimes. He sure was more then he said he was, but she had know idea what exactly. And to make it all worse, Syaoran, and even Meilin, did seemed to know it, but they didn't tell her. _Not that I asked._

And thinking of Syaoran, he was her biggest problem. She hadn't forget that he had helped her, but more important, she hadn't forget the feeling he gave her, trying to comfort her. She had felt so entirely save in his arms, she wanted to feel that feeling again. She had admitted, after everything had been a bit more normal, that she really liked him.

But the arrival of Yukito had made it a bit more difficult. When Yukito came, she felt very attractive to him, the same way she had secretly felt toward Touya, Eriol and Syaoran. Therefore, she figured out, it could have something to do with magic. Magic attracts others with magic, Touya had told her. She knew Touya and Syaoran had it , and it really made a lot of sense if Eriol had. _But has Yukito also magic?_

Sakura really didn't know, so she was not sure if she just liked Yukito or his magic. And that resulted in a mix of feelings between Syaoran and Yukito, not knowing who she liked more, or even loved.

_Love? That's a bit to much, I don't know them that well at all._

-

Ywdoranc looked at he picture in the mirror he looked trough his own mirror. They were supposed to be all there, but he couldn't find the guardian of the sun. He was left at home, forced by Sakura, but he couldn't find him there. This could be a problem, for all eight had to be their.

But Keroberos was a guardian, so he would probably come if his mistress was in distress. Counting on that, he activated the trap, especially made for this day.

-

Looking at his mirror, he saw everything happening. The group of friends realized too late that something was wrong, they were trapped. The bit of hope he had, when Keroberos wasn't anywhere to be found, disappeared, as the small creature made himself visible, risking to get scold at by Sakura.

Instead it was awfully quiet, and he knew why. They had fell into a trap, made by his master. That meant that it was going to be painful, physical or mental. He forced himself to look, hoping Sakura would indeed forgive him.

-

Darkness, loneliness, emptiness, loveless and much more.

Sakura screamed.

-

AN: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Love you all!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thanks for the reviews, but I don't understand one, from BitterSweetMel: wa

And that's it, just wa. Just wondering what had to be standing there! Enjoy this chapter, though it is pretty depressive… well, actually, only the beginning ;)

Chapter 13

Regarding the feelings racing trough her mind, she would have expected darkness when she opened her eyes. She had stopped screaming a long time ago, not having any more willpower to continue, but she wanted to continue when she saw her surroundings.

Just a moment ago, she thought she was floating. Scared to open her eyes, she thought it was the same as in her dreams, that all existed in darkness. But now she realized she lay on a cold, smooth floor, so white that it nearly blinded her.

_Why is it white?_

She tried to get up, and succeeded slowly. Looking around her, she saw nothing else but an empty whiteness.

_It's the not the right color…_

None of her friends where around, and she wanted to scream again, she wanted to call them, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Instead she felt the tears sliding down her face. She had never felt so alone before, so out of place.

_Where am I?_

She remembered walking with her friends on the festival grounds. They were about to get something to eat, when she had felt the pain of a thousand knives, stabbing her heart. She remembered she screamed, the pain was to much to bear, and at that moment, she had been willing to give up her live. She screamed a long time after the pain had stopped, until her voice was gone and her throat was sore. But besides the pain, still fresh in her mind, she had no idea what happened. Not to her, not to her friends.

_Where are they?_

She wondered if they were alright, if they had felt the same as she did. Maybe they were bowing over her fallen body, thinking she had past out or something. _Or maybe I'm dead_. The thought came without emotions, but she didn't felt like that. Sakura was one of those persons that needed friends. She had always been cheerful, but all thanks to her friends. Without them around, she felt helpless. Alone. Empty. Abandoned. Sad. All worse then in her scariest nightmares.

_Syaoran…_

A lot of feelings tried to get to her attention, so much that she could hardly keep up. It was overwhelming her. The whiteness didn't help at all. She could see as far as the end of the world, but there was nothing there. It was all empty, everything was gone. She began to run.

_Help me…_

Kero didn't scream. At the moment her realized something went wrong, he escaped from his hiding place in Sakura's back. He wanted to shield them all for whatever was coming, but he was to late. At the moment the shield activated, he already heard Sakura scream, along with the rest, and then they disappeared. Vanished.

The shield had only worked for himself, for there wasn't anyone with him. But despites the shield, he could still feel something of the pain that attacked him, and he felt sick. He succeeded not to scream, merely because if he felted this, Sakura had to feel it a hundred times worse. He could not think of his pain, knowing his mistress had it a lot worse. Not to mention the rest of her friends.

The strange place he found himself in, was confusing him. It was white, as far as he could see. It really disturbed him, and he wanted to know what it meant. But it was quiet, there was nothing, not even the wind, so he didn't know what it meant.

He felt himself being watched, and he looked around, but there was still just nothing. Who, or whatever had put him in here, it wasn't for good. The aura he felt, felt bad, evil. He figured that staying here wouldn't solve anything, so he flew away.

First, he tried to get up, for maybe he would see someone else from the higher spot. But it didn't go the way he thought. He flew up, higher and higher, but nothing changed, it still looked exactly the same, but now, he just didn't know anymore where the floor was. There wasn't any difference between the floor and the air, so he kind of lost it there.

He slowly tried to go down, to not collie with the floor, but realized that the floor was already under his feet's, as if he had never gone up.

Suddenly, he was scared. Whatever this place was, it scared him like hell. The emptiness, the loss of feelings. He couldn't even feel Sakura anymore, which he normally could do within a certain reach. The idea of not knowing if she was alright, if her friends were alright. It scared him, as he had never done before.

He started to run, not in any specific direction, just running of to somewhere. But then, he suddenly did fell something, although it wasn't clear, like someone tried to hide it.

_A card…_

His heart ached, even when the pain had ceased. Whatever had happened, it hurt like hell, and he didn't want that to happen to Sakura.

_Nor any other friends…_

Syaoran was worried about her, even more then his other friends, and at this point he gave in to himself. He really cared about her, no secret anymore. He screamed her name, but no one answered and there was nothing to see.

Besides his worries, the emptiness hurt him as well. It reminded him of his past, that never knew much love. He had only found happy feelings in the beginning of his youth, but those had soon disappeared. The last months in Tomoeda had changed everything. He had finally found friends, that even cared for him _and_ showed that. He found someone he was now willing to give his love to.

But none of the reasons for his happiness was here. It was empty, white… and he hated it. He tried to focus, to sense something, a signal or something like that. It took a while, but then he felt something he had felt before. One time, in the last few months.

_A Clowcard…!_

This made him remember Sakura, dancing in the flowers, after she had captured her first – and only – Clowcard. He smiled a bit, but it hardly tempered his rage, building up in him fast.

_Whoever did this…She better be okay!_

He start running in the direction he felt the card coming from. He pulled his sword-amulet from under his shirt, so that if he needed it, it would be in reach.

Tomoyo ran. She was already tired, but kept going nonetheless. She was scared to death, and it was written in her eyes. But she wasn't glad no one saw it, in stead, she wished someone was here, anyone.

Like her friends could, she couldn't sense the Clowcard. She just ran to get away from this creepy place. She just wanted to find someone.

Suddenly, a voice was heard. Or rather, somewhere in her mind. Tomoyo wasn't sure if she heard it, or felt it, but the words were clear.

'_Are you ready to give up? Ready to cry? To beg?'_

She froze at the words. _I don't want to! But I'm scared…_

'Who is there?' she asked bravely, her voice trembling from fear.

'_Don't worry, I'll save your live, if you just beg for it. Cry for it.'_

'Stop it!' Tomoyo screamed, putting her hands on her head, pulling her hair as if wanting to get the voice out of it.

'_If you promise, I'll take you somewhere else, more…colorful.'_

'Get out of my head! Leave me alone!' She screamed again, but it didn't help. The voice tormented her. Not only the words, but also the way he spoke. It gave her the feeling as if parts of her skin were slowly pulled of. Deed down, she know that she would give in sooner or later, but she had now idea what would happen if she did.

_Eriol-kun…help me!_

'_Eriol-kun, help me!'_

He heard it, loud and clearly. Sitting in the whiteness, he concentrated to figure out where he was, where the pain had come from, who had done this to him – and apparently to Tomoyo, for he had just heard her – and how to solve this problem. He had felt the Clowcard a while ago, and though the aura did came from a specific direction, he realized he was inside the card, so there was no need to follow it.

The card that surrounded him, was powerful, for he couldn't break free so easily. But he tried again, not to break free this time, but to find Tomoyo. The girl he hadn't met so long ago, had won a place in his heart. Pretty easy, to. Neither of them had tried, they had just become friends so soon, and he grew fond of her in a really short time. And hearing her desperate call, all he wanted was just to be there for her, make sure she was okay.

_Why did I hear her…?_

He didn't know, and he didn't care, for he had found to opening to wherever she was. He allowed himself a smile, the way to her place was quite simple. He concentrated a bit more, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Tomoyo a few steps away. She stood with her back at him, and turned hysterically. Her eyes stood crazy, but when she saw him finally, relief filled them and she run towards him.

He could have expected it, but was shocked nonetheless, when Tomoyo run straight in his arms. She hold on to him for live, and he put his arms around her, trying to comfort her.

'It's okay, Tomoyo, it's okay. I'm here, nothing is going to happen to you, I promise.'

Sakura ran, and ran… She had felt the presence of the card as well, but was to scared to pay any attention to it. She just wanted to have someone around, and she had to admit, she especially wanted Syaoran. Tears still streamed down her face. Her eyes widened when she saw a small flash, and then Syaoran running up to her.

'Syaoran…!' She screamed and cried harder from relief.

_Finally…you've come…_

He wasn't far away, but she kept running, right in to his arms that encircled her small figure. She felt much saver, the moment he held her.

'Sakura! Are you okay? What happened to you? Sakura?' He sounded quite desperate, and for some reason it made her feel good.

_He cares about me…_

Sakura tried to smile and looked up at his face. 'I'm okay now, Syaoran-kun. I just got really scared. It was so quiet and empty. And the pain when I got here…' She hugged him again, trying to forget the pain of the thousand knives. 'But you're here now.'

He sighed and hold her a bit tighter. 'It's okay now, I'm here for you.'

The feeling of Sakura in his arms made him feel really good. He was so relieved that she was okay now, that nothing, worse then the pain from the beginning had happened. He held for while close to him, and released her a bit.

'We have to go to the others. I don't know how, but I've found you, so I suppose we can find the others to.'

Sakura tilted her head to look him in the eyes. The tears were still there, and Syaoran swept them away with his sleeve. 'You're ready for it, Sakura?'

She nodded. 'Hai, let's go.' They let go of each other and started to walk, in de direction of the presence of the Clowcard. They didn't talk for a moment, having no idea what to say. But Sakura wanted to know something.

'Syaoran-kun?'

'Hai?'

'Don't leave me, okay? This place scares me.'

'Don't worry, Sakura. I wont let anything happen to you.'

'You promise?'

'I promise.'

They looked at each other, and Sakura gave one of her perfect smiles. It only brightened when she saw Syaoran smile, a true smile, which he rarely did.

'So, where do you think we are?'

'I don't know. You're the one who knows more about this stuff.' Touya answered. They were walking to the same whiteness as the rest, wondering about almost the same questions.

Yukito looked at him in sadness. 'He doesn't know either. It…it's the first time I have seen him scared. Something it terribly wrong here.'

Hearing a scared tone in his friends voice, he put an arm around his shoulder for comfort. 'Don't worry, if something will happen, he will be ready, as usual. And if he isn't, I will.'

'Arigato, Touya-kun. I know you will. But same as last time, I…ehm he, is probably the one to save _you_ again.' He sniggered as Touya glared at him playfully.

'Okay, so we're going to Sakura first.' Eriol said. 'Though I think she isn't alone anymore.' His mischievous smile had returned on his lips, since he knew for sure Tomoyo was okay now.

'It doesn't matter, as long as we find her. She's probably in more stress then I was…' Tomoyo replied. She was really worried about Sakura, the not-want-to-be-alone-type, as her emerald eyed friend was.

She sat down and concentrated, following the instructions Eriol gave. Soon she saw a small flash, and felt a pair of feet's tripping over her knees. She opened her eyes and saw Sakura lying on the floor, wondering why she had fallen over the knees of Tomoyo.

'Tomoyo…?' Sakura bolted up and hugged Tomoyo, who she realized was the one she tripped over indeed. 'Thank god you're alright!' Sakura said.

'Hai, I'm okay, how are you Sakura-chan?'

Sakura smiled at Tomoyo. 'It's okay, Syaoran found me before I went totally crazy.'

Tomoyo looked up and saw Syaoran standing, who had walked left of Sakura, and that way didn't trip over Tomoyo as she had suddenly appeared. Eriol stood at the right. No one tripped over him and he smiled as always.

'Eriol-kun!' Sakura exclaimed. 'Are you okay too?'

'Hai, Sakura-chan. I'm glad you are too, it's a good thing Syaoran found you, isn't it?' He answered meaningfully. Syaoran and Tomoyo sweat dropped, but Sakura just smiled and nodded. It surely was a good thing.

'How did you get here, anyway?' Sakura asked then, remembering the sudden appearances of Tomoyo and Eriol, and therefore Syaoran.

'Well, I do know, but do you really want to know?' Eriol said mischievously. Syaoran looked at him, and suddenly wasn't so sure anymore, but Sakura did.

'We are trapped inside different cards. The one who set the trap, must be the owner of the cards, but doesn't know all about them yet. Because in every trap is a way out. For him, knowing what he has done to all of us, this way out is something hard to achieve. But, we are not him, so for us, it really isn't that hard.'

Everyone looked at him, puzzled. He hadn't answered the question at all. It was more like telling a story, but then one made of facts. 'He has spend to many time with Takashi already.' Tomoyo muttered under her breath, but they heard it.

'Anyway, all you have to do is think hard of the one you really care for, and want to be with, and you'll go there. At least, if that person is in the same kind of thing as we are.'

Syaoran realized why he didn't want to know that fact. It meant he found Sakura, because he cared so much about her, and wanted to be with her. He looked at her, and saw a deep blush on her face. She knew as well. Sweat drops appeared at all foreheads.

Finally, Syaoran spoke. 'Well, let's go find Meilin then.'

'And Kero.' Sakura said. Everyone looked at her, puzzled again. Kero was left at home. 'I saw him coming out of my luggage before we disappeared.'

The sweat drops, again. Kero always came when he was not allowed.

Ywdoranc felt like smashing the mirror on his desk, but was wise enough to not do so. Years and years of planning had passed, and at the moment everything should be his, all went wrong.

_They have found a way to each other, which they are not supposed to do. How could this have happened? I had thought of everything. Scared as they were, they were not supposed to think of their loved ones! Their supposed to be scared!_

He started to pace, creating circles in the thick carpeting. He figured out what went wrong, and the smart kid with the glasses had said the same. He relied to much on his own feelings in this trap.

_This can be a problem… _

But he didn't give up. Stupid as his mistakes had been – very stupid – this wasn't the end. It had just begun, and not everything would go wrong, just because of his failure in this part.

_They had been scared nonetheless, and that's most important. The beginning of their suffer has begun. _

Pacing at the carpet, he didn't notice the hint of victory in the eyes of his slave, still standing in front of the larger mirror in the dark room.

AN: whiejj another chap! I finally get more reviews…THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Heheh it's not weekend, I know, so maybe another chap this weekend…who knows…

Oeh! What does this button do? looking down at the left side of the page, where a purple button stands


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sakura gave a shriek when Kero flew right into her face. They had all gone to Meilin, who didn't seem so scared, and now Kero, who was obviously very worried for Sakura. After he realized that he had bumped into her face, he gave a yelp and hugged her with his small paws.

'Sakura, thank god you're okay!' A smile grew on his face, while he hovered around her, making sure she really was okay. 'And the rest to. Even the two brats.'

Syaoran choose not to argue this time, but Meilin didn't had such a plan, realizing she was one of those 'brats'. 'You have now reason to say that, cotton ball, you don't even know me.'

'Of course I do, it's not like I haven't seen you around before.' Meilin looked puzzled at this, and Syaoran was so nice to explain.

'He has seen you before, Meilin, when you where here with me for the Clowcards. Though we were just small kids back then. His name is Keroberos, Guardian of the sun, you know him too.'

Meilin stared and then pointed a finger at Kero. 'Wha! You! But you were much larger back then! Have you shrunk?'

A vein grew on Kero's head. 'You were just much, much smaller back then, kiddo.' He joked. It wasn't entirely true, for Kero had lost his larger – and more dangerous – form when the cards had escaped.

'Yeah, right.' Meilin retorted. She gave her attention to Eriol, who was still scanning their surroundings for more people and an exit. 'Why are you here, Eriol-kun? Were you at the festival too, or has that nothing to with being here?'

Eriol gave her a look, not happy that she disturbed him. 'I have come to the festival, because I needed to be here. I can't let you go trough this all alone, can I?' He answered, not to satisfaction of the rest of the group. 'There are more people here. I think it's your brother, Sakura-chan.'

Sakura looked at him, and then motioned the rest to concentrate, so they could go there. They appeared next to Touya, and to their surprise – except for Eriol – Yukito was there as well.

'Oniisan! Yukito!' Sakura shouted happily, as she run at them. The older boys were shocked at the sight of the little group, but remembering what had happened, Touya hugged his little sister silently, checking if she was alright.

'Let me guess! You both had to work at the festival!' Sakura asked, smiling happily, almost forgetting what had happened in the past hour.

Touya glared at her. It was obvious he had to work. He always had to work, and during work, he often bumped into Sakura and her friends. 'What's with the smile, squirt? It's a bit out of place here.'

Sakura smile didn't fade. 'Not anymore. We're all here, so why be sad? Relaxing will only help us get out of here.' She looked at her brother, who she knew agreed with her, though he didn't want to say so, and then at Yukito. Seeing his eternal smile, she realized something.

_It's not him I cried for when I needed someone. It's not him I love at all. I just like him very much. That's all…_

She turned to the others, and realized Touya glared at Syaoran now, who just glared back. She sweat dropped, it had been like this since they had met, or actually, since Touya knew he had a little sister. She supposed it would never end. Syaoran looked kind of cute, even when he glared at her brother. She smiled a bit more, looking at him.

_I wonder if he likes me too._

The thought was almost immediately forgotten, as was her happiness, for the whiteness vanished, turned into darkness, pitch black. Sakura wanted to scream, but only a weak sound came from her lips. The pain was back, but this time, it weren't a thousand knives, more like a million, if it would make any difference. She thought for sure she would die if it continued.

But it didn't. It stopped as soon as it had come. When she opened her eyes, the darkness took place for something that looked like a dungeon. She lay on a hard, cold floor, hugging her knees. She relaxed a bit, her body felt okay now, but the remembrance of the pain was still fresh. She sat up, and saw her friends around her. Most lay on the ground, but Syaoran tried to get up to.

She looked him in the eyes, where she saw pain and worry. She crawled to him, but before she was there, something made him fly to the walls that surrounded her. He hung at the wall, where invisible chains held him. 'Syaoran!' she screamed.

Sakura turned to the others, and found them in the same position as Syaoran, on different walls. Except for her and… Meilin. Meilin stood up from the cold floor, shaking a little, embracing herself.

'Meilin! Are you okay?' Sakura asked dumbly as she hugged the girl. Of course she wasn't okay. None of them was really okay.

'What's happening? It hurt like hell! Why are they at the walls?' Meilin growled. She hugged Sakura back, knowing that she was scared too.

There was no time to answer, for a voice was heard in the dungeon.

'_Sakura, prepare yourself. You are in my power, there is no way to run to. If you obey me now, your friends wont die.' _

She remembered the voice. When she had run in the whiteness, she had heard the voice. But back then, she was to scared to pay any attention to it. Looking at Meilin, Sakura realized she had also heard the voice before.

'What do you want!' Sakura tried to sound confident, but she failed miserably.

'_Your power, I want it all. And don't worry, if you just do as I say, it wont be to painful.'_

'Who are you? What power!'

'_The cards, Sakura, the cards. They have your name, and we're going to change that.'_

'That's not possible! Ones they have my name, it can't be reversed. Let my friends go!' She nearly screamed. That stupid voice didn't help to calm her down, and seeing her friends, hanging on the wall, some unconscious, made it impossible.

A door opened, and a man entered. 'Let me tell you how we can make it possible.' His voice was the same as the one in her head, but the owner didn't match it. He was tall and skinny, with grey long hair, though he didn't look so old. His voice on the other hand, was deep en low.

'You can only give me the remaining cards with the help of your friends. As you can see, they are all here. Your family members with magic, to give the last bit of magic that's not in you. The guardians of the sun and moon, although they are both supposed to look different.' At this, he hesitated a bit, and looked sharply at Kero and Yukito.

Sakura listened to the words, not getting the idea here. _He really must be stupid…Why is he telling us this? Isn't the reason supposed to be a trump card of some kind? You're not supposed to tell your motives to the enemy! _Her surprise grew with every word of him. _None of my friends seem to be who they really are…_

'These two must obey the you, the card mistress, and to make sure all succeeded, they have to obey me, the new card master instead of you.' He continued, returning his eyes to Sakura. 'And then we have Clow reeds descendant, to complete the magic circle with the others, so that all their power can be transmitted to you. And through you, to me.'

He eyed her suspiciously, but she looked at him like he was quite stupid, so he quickly continued his story. 'And last, but certainly important, the reason for you all to obey me. Your good friend, Tomoyo.' He waved with his hands, and Tomoyo began to scream, though she was still unconscious. Sakura cringed, but couldn't do anything yet.

'Oh, and then there is the matter of the Li-family. The head of the clan is supposed the be the owners of the cards, until the card mistress or master has taken over. He and his wife are here to see with own eyes who the new card master is, so all can hear at first hand.'

Sakura linked the words together, and figured out Meilin was Syaoran's fiancée. Her face fell instantly, wondering absentmindedly how she could think about that, at a time like this. Syaoran didn't see Sakura's face and tried to break free, though he wasn't even able to move at all. 'You have the wrong person, I'm not the head of my clan! Not yet, anyway.'

The man turned around to look at him. 'Didn't you think I have thought of that? The spell says the head of the clan, together with his wife, but because none of those exist, I have brought you here as the future head, and Meilin as your future bride. One of these moments, you will be the head of the Li-clan, for the present leader wont be alive much longer.'

He turned to look at Meilin and his eyes grew big. 'Why aren't you at the wall?' He asked dumbly. Meilin on the other hand was first shocked, and then furious. She did hear his last words, though, and jumped in his direction for a frontal attack.

'Don't you dare to hurt Yelen!' She yelled as her target backed away from her attack. He was surprisingly fast, and Meilin couldn't hit him at all. 'And I'm not at the wall, because I'm not the future wife of Syaoran, you moron!'

At these words, it was quiet for a moment.

Syaoran looked at her in a mix of hurt and relief. 'You aren't?'

The skinny man, couldn't find his own words, and simply repeated those words. 'You aren't?'

Sakura, on the other hand, didn't know if she could believe that. Relief was written all over her face, but so was doubt. And more then ever, she realized Syaoran didn't fell the same for her, as she did for him. _Why didn't he tell me he had a fiancée? Maybe he didn't care for me to know…_

Meilin looked very guilty. She had ceased her attack and looked at her – former – fiancée. 'Gomen, Syaoran-kun. I was planning to talk to you about this, but I didn't have a chance to do so.'

Syaoran managed to show a weak smile on his face. 'So… you _have_ found someone else.'

'Hai.'

'Enough!' the man shouted. 'This is not a reunion, this is a serious matter! No matter what you say, you have promised each other, and you can't break that. You _are_ a clan of honor, right?' He looked furious, but not defeated. Making sure he was not anywhere near Meilin, he waited for reply.

Syaoran smile grew a bit. 'Of course, we don't break our promises. But we have made another promise, just so that we can break this one.'

Meilin still looked Syaoran in the eyes, knowing what he meant. 'Syaoran… so that's why you have changed so much in these few months. It's settled then, right?' _I wonder who it is…_

'Right.'

'What is settled?' Sakura asked, not getting the hang of the conversation. _I don't get it. This is supposed to be life threatening, right? Why are they just talking? Why does the freaky man explains everything? It's not making any sense. _

'The engagement is off.' Syaoran and Meilin beamed at the same time.

'It's no problem, anyway. The future leader can enlighten his people on his own. There is no need for his wife to say so.' The skinny figure said, showing a victorious smile. 'And with all my trump cards at hand, there is no way you can win this one.'

'Why don't you show them then,' a irritated voice said.

All eyes turned to see Touya, still hanging at the wall, awake and with a murderous look on his face. 'because you are outnumbered at this moment.'

The man sniggered. 'I'm not stupid, you know…'

'Oh, it's a good thing you say so, for I was really doubting that for a moment.' Touya retorted sarcastically. 'Besides, you better not hurt my sister, I don't have her for that long yet.'

Touya didn't get an answer, but instead another door appeared, showing a human and something that looked kind of familiar. 'Let me introduce to you all, two of my many slaves, Ruby and Spinel.'

Sakura eyed the newcomers skeptically. One of them was girl with long hair, looking quite defeated and mad, though you could see she had accepted her life as it was. The other was like a copy of Kero, but blue. He looked kind of bored. Both didn't looked dangerous at all.

'I think you'll get to know their worse side soon enough. Why don't you show them, Ruby, Spinel…'

But Ruby and Spinel didn't listen to him, they stared at one of the figures at the wall. Suddenly, Ruby changed into something else, with wings growing out of her bag. Both rushed forwards, very fast and Sakura and Meilin tried to avoid the coming attacks.

But it didn't come.

Instead, they flew over the frightened girls in the middle, to Eriol in the back, who finally opened his eyes. Sakura wondered if he had been unconscious at all.

'So there you are…took you long enough.' Eriol spoke. Ruby hugged him, or tried, because he was still hanging on the wall. Spinel sat on his shoulder, searching for a comfortable spot to rest.

'Hey, you're the one that disappeared! You left us behind, remember? It took _you_ long enough to get _here_!' Ruby answered.

Eriol didn't answer that one. He looked at the man at the other side of large room. 'It's been a while, Ywdoranc. Hope you don't mind taking my friends back again? They need me more then you need them. Ruby, if you would be so kind?'

'Oh, sure!' Ruby answered, and with a quick move of her hand, the invisible chains fell of, and Eriol fell down, landing straight on his feet's. 'And the others.' He said, and Ruby flew of to the others hanging on the wall.

Eriol took a quick glance around. Only Tomoyo was still unconscious, but he thought that it would eventually be better for her, if she couldn't remember this event, nor the pain she must have felt. Kero, seeing his long lost friend/rival Spinel, remembered he could free himself from the chains, and flew to Sakura's shoulders, hugging her.

The man Eriol called Ywdoranc, stood at the other side if the dungeon, fear written all over his face. He clutched his hands at the wall, maybe for support. _He doesn't even get the point…Reed should have finished him off earlier, when he had the chance. This is going to be a long day…_

Sakura still stood in the middle, a puzzled look on her face. _Can't blame her, it is a strange threatening-kidnapping-but-I-tell-you-anyway-thing._ She hugged Kero back, seeking a bit comfort.

Meilin ran to Syaoran, trying to explain why she hadn't told him before. He, on the other hand, hugged her quickly and thanked her, before he dragged her over to the center of the room, where Sakura and Kero stood, now accompanied by Touya, hugging his little sister, and Yukito, who's smile was weaker then normal.

Eriol walked to Tomoyo, and gathering her in his arms, he walked to the others. Sakura immediately checked up on her unconscious friend, and figured she wasn't that hurt.

Though Eriol was warned a long time ago for this man, he failed to notice his next trap on time. A barrier was set around the group, making it impossible for them to go anywhere. There wasn't even enough space to walk. _It's not a Clowcard._

Ywdoranc walked up to them, the smile plastered on his face once more. 'You had me scared there for a moment. But I suppose you aren't that great at all. Now tell me. You have all the time in the world, for you can't go anywhere.' He laughed at his own little joke, but no one else did.

'Why do my two slaves disobey me?' He emphasized every word.

No one wanted to answer, to give answers to their enemy. Eriol spoke to his friends calmly. 'It's better to talk, to keep him friendly. He can't do anything with the answers, so give it to him.' As thanks for his wise words, he received a murderous look from Ywdoranc. He asked his question again, and this time, he got an answer, from Ruby.

'We only have been your slaves during the time that Eriol-sama has ordered us to. You have enslaved us, as was planned. But the lives of Suppy and me are connected to Eriol-sama for a long time now, and the bond is much stronger. No curse can change that.'

Sakura looked a bit puzzled, as usual, and Syaoran, who had chosen a spot next to her, whispered in her ear that Suppy was the same one as Spinel.

'So you have tricked me? That's not so nice… Maybe I must punish you for that, but first… some more questions! I just love to have a nice conversation.'

Eriol sweat dropped. _Duh, that's his worst weakness…_

'How do you know me, Eriol? I know all of you, for I have followed you for years now, waiting for you to all be together. But I never showed myself, so tell me.'

'You have said so yourself, you know.' Eriol said casually. 'If I am the descendant of Clow Reed, aren't I _supposed_ to know what he's been trough? I have his memory, his thoughts, everything. Just a different body.' The mischievous smile had returned on Eriols face.

Ywdoranc looked rather shocked, so Eriol continued. 'And yes, that means I do know what makes you do this, and I do know how long you have worked on this, and I do know what you have done in the past and all your old tricks, and I do know that means you have surpassed time, for Reed has died centuries ago. How did you do that, Ywdoranc?'

'That… this isn't possible… I'm supposed to be unknown here.' He eyed Eriol suspiciously but then calmed down. 'But that's okay, I'll tell you. We have all the time….'

At this point, Sakura sighed. _This will take like forever…_so she sat down on the ground, trying to relax a bit.

Syaoran looked at her and smiled. _Great idea, Sakura…no need to stand, this could take a while…_

AN: Oeh! What the hell happens? What does Eriol know? And why hasn't Syaoran saved Sakura in some heroic way? And this Ywdoranc…is he just dumb, or is it something else? (yeah yeah, I know what will happen, just trying to make it a bit more exiting) :D Please RR, it was a really hard chapter!

Wheeelp! I'm REALLY sorry for the spelling mistakes! When I write, it's hard to keep track at the spelling...sorry sorry sorry! I'll change it as soon as I have time..! btw, 'that' mistake was in chapter one! just started back then...;)


	15. Chapter 15

AN: boring chapter… sorry… but this is supposed to happen…

Chapter 15

Dramatically, Ywdoranc told his story. He paced in circles, waving with his arms to show what he meant. It was very clear that he loved to tell his story, being sure that he had attention from the little group, trapped behind invisible walls.

'Years ago, I was the youngest member of my clan, and last in the line to heir the throne. But age has never really mattered to us. If you where worthy of the throne, you might be able to get there. We all tried to be best in everything, to be worthy. But I have to admit, I wasn't good at everything. Last in line, and worse in almost all subjects, it was clear I would never get the throne.

But there was on exception of that rule, for we were not the mightiest clan in our country. One clan was more powerful then mine was. The Reed-clan. If I succeeded to make our clan the mightiest of all, I would be the next leader for sure. And the only way to do that, was to terminate the entire clan.'

Ywdoranc looked at his audience, making sure they hung at his lips. Most did listen, but he saw Sakura and Syaoran, leaning back to back at each other, staring at the creepy ceiling of the dungeon. A vein grew on his head, but then he realized that, though they didn't look at him, they _were_ listening.

'That would be, kill the entire clan.'

There wasn't much reaction from the group, they just looked at him, as if they wanted him to tell the story. So he continued.

'They had to much friends, to much allies, to simply kill a few of them, or humiliate them, so the entire clan had to be eliminated. But the Reed-clan wasn't the mightiest for nothing. The leader, Clow Reed, was a powerful magician. The one subject I didn't fail at, luckily for me, was magic. So I thought of a plan to finish Clow Reed off, and after that, the entire clan. I had to lure him into a trap, where he could not use his power, and I could finish him off easily. With Clow dead, the clan had no defense anymore.

But the plan didn't succeed as I wanted it to. It took me a year to trap him, and by that time, my little sister had managed to take over the throne. I wasn't there to witness the ceremony, for I was busy, capturing Clow Reed, and I didn't know she took over.' He clenched his fists, remembering the following humiliation, but his voice didn't tremble.

'I fought Clow for a long time, and in the end, I figured he wasn't even fighting for real. My powers, my magic, the one thing a was good at, wasn't enough to defeat the all-powerful master. When he walked away from the battlefield, I managed to activate my secret weapon. I put a spell on him, one that couldn't be removed, and would kill him within a few days, at most.

But even that didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. When I got home, I found my sister on the throne. And to make it worse, she was furious at me. The unthankful BITCH!' He took a deep breath to calm his anger. 'The stupid-one had changed the laws, in the few weeks she already was on the throne. I still can hear her high, stern voice, telling me I had transgressed the law, broke all her new stupid rules. Her newest rule that is, like I even knew she was on the throne, let alone stand, knew of the newest law, made by her!

The law implicated that, from this point on, the heir to the throne would be chosen by blood. Which meant I would never get there anymore, unless I would kill my own family. But without them, there wouldn't be a clan, of course. But it also meant that I had tried to assassinate the most powerful leader of all, who had become an ally of my clan, in the short time I wasn't there to witness the happenings around the castle.

I was punished – I will keep those details for myself – and you can understand that I was furious. All my plans had gone to waste, I would never get the throne anymore, and my own sister had abandoned me. And to make it all even worse, Clow Reed was still alive, though a week had passed. I was tortured, they wanted me to tell what I had done, so I suppose they knew that I had put a spell on the damned man.

In the end, I had told them, and they wanted to punish me with dead. But before that, I was brought to the Reed-residence, to face the almighty Clow one last time. He was dying alright! Oh, how I loved that sight! He was _so_ weak, he couldn't move anymore, and he turned more whiter every second.

But besides those glorious facts, he could still talk, and so he did, and I didn't like it one bit. He told me the next thing. I have never forgotten his words, wanting to make it not come true.

_I wont punish you, there is no need for, though I think this would seem like punishment to you anyway…_

_With your spell, you've stolen something from me, which you can't return to me anymore. But you will give it back, and therefore, I will pass my being on to someone else. Find him, and return what you have taken. Don't try to disobey me, for I have cast a spell on you, which will take you to your eternal downfall if you do._

_And with your task, comes the trial for the keeper of most of my powers…_

Those were his words, and I have never really believed him, whatever he meant. But all kind of bad things started to happen to me. I was all alone, abandoned, and weak. So I trained my magically abilities, but the most ridiculous things happened to me. I'm sure it had something to do with the curse, so I planned to escape it. And therefore, I cast a spell upon myself, sending me to the far future.

A came at this place, many years ago, and I learned a lot in the mean time. With Clow Reed gone, his clan grew weak and finally disappeared, so in this time, the Clow-clan doesn't exist anymore. And I have found a new power, very equal to Clow's powers, carrying the same name: The Clowcards.

When I came here, I figured the cards were being held by the so called card mistress. She died shortly after I came, and her cards where passed on to her daughter. I supposed Reed spoke of her, when he said '_And with your task, comes the trial for the keeper of most of my powers…'_.At that moment, all I could think of, of course, was to get the cards in my possession. And I managed to do so, for the new card mistress was still a baby. It was a shame that Keroberos had the power to take more then half of the cards back.

By the way, Keroberos, did you name the cards that time, after her? It would explain a lot.'

'Of course.' Kero said sleepily. 'To prevent…(gapes)…that you could take those as well. Not that I have seen you back then, but I suppose it was you anyway.'

Ywdoranc glared at him. His audience wasn't a very good one, for now, Keroberos and Spinel where resting at their masters shoulders and Yukito was sitting on the ground as well, while Eriol held Tomoyo still in his arms. 'Of course… Not that it really helped, because I have found a way to rename them. The ceremony I spoke of before.

While half of the cards were in my possession, I figured that a part of their power was inside of me. Probably the power Reed spoke of. That power returned to the cards, as soon as I had them, but I can still use it.

I was planning to start a new clan, all on my own, or take over another clan and grow stronger then the rest. And though I succeeded in the last one, there was one clan stronger then me: the Li-clan. A little research showed me that they are the descendants of the Reed-clan, isn't that correct Syaoran?'

'Whatever you say…' he answered drowsily. Another vein grew on Ywdoranc's head.

'Anyway… Their clan was also the rightful owner of the Clowcards, and in order to have them, and to have the most powerful clan, the Li-clan had to be eliminated as well. I didn't succeed in the beginning, but I have sent my slaves to them. I don't know which one I have sent anymore, but I suppose they have done their job about know.

Oh, and I suppose I did find the one who Reed had passed his being to, isn't that right, Eriol?' Eriol didn't respond, looking at the beauty in his arms, whom he knew would soon wake up entirely.

'And well… that's pretty much my story.' He finally said, not knowing anymore what to say.

Tomoyo stirred in Eriols arms. 'My head hurts! That monotonous mumbling took forever…' She opened her eyes, looking straight into Eriols, realizing he had hold her all this time, she turned tomato red, but didn't turn away her eyes from his gaze. 'Wow, it's suddenly not boring anymore…'

Sakura opened her eyes, which she had closed somewhere during the story. She wanted to ask Tomoyo if she was okay, but one look at her lost eyes made sure she was more then okay. Sakura sweat dropped.

'This silence…it's a gift!' Touya said, not giving a damn that more veins appeared on Ywdoranc's head.

'It wasn't _that_ bad.' Yukito said, seeing the anger rising at their captor.

Sakura looked at him, smiling sarcastically. 'You're right,' Eyebrows raised at that statement. 'That part about Kero giving the cards my name was interesting.'

'That was just a very, very little part.' Syaoran informed her.

'Oh,' Sakura smiled apologetic at Ywdoranc. 'I wasn't listening to the rest, I was thinking about… something else.'

(an: me sweat drops, and so is the rest…)

Sakura tried not to blush, but knew she wasn't succeeding entirely. During the story, she had only listened with half an ear. The rest of her thoughts where with Syaoran, who's back, resting at hers, was so warm and comforting. She didn't know anymore if he liked her or not, but right now, she just didn't want him to move away from their spot on the cold floor.

Syaoran laughed in his mind at Sakura's reaction. Before the story Ywdoranc told – if you could call it a story, for he was a lousy narrator – he had finally said it out loud. He had said he loved someone else, more then he cared for Meilin. He loved Sakura, and though he had said it, she still didn't know it. He was wondering if she would feel the same, and if he should tell her or not.

He wanted to tell, because now he finally was free of his promise from the past. It had happened so quickly, but he was glad it did happen. Meilin had found someone else, and so had he. _I wonder who it is, she likes so much. Do I know him? Did she mean this when she said I wasn't there for her, when she needed me most?_

During the story, he had decided something else. Although it was his mission, he would not take Sakura's Clowcards away. He knew that would hurt her, and that was something he didn't want to accomplish. Whatever his mother would say to him or do to him, he wouldn't give in. Eriols voice brought him back to the reality.

'Ey, mister, don't you think you should return now, what you took away from Clow Reed?' Eriol said, still looking in Tomoyo's eyes. He couldn't help blushing, while she captured him with her eyes.

'Actually, I don't think so. You see, he has put me trough a lot of hardships, I deserve some power and fun now.'

'You call that fun? Trying to murder my family!' Syaoran spat, fire in his eyes. But the fire disappeared as soon as it had come. 'Though I doubt that you have succeeded. They are stronger then you think, then everyone thinks.'

'Yup, that's right. No one can take the Li-clan down. It took you years to destroy the Reed-clan, so it will cost you centuries to destroy the Li-clan.' Meilin supported him drowsily. She as well had a hard time listening to the babbling of Ywdoranc. Though the story was told correctly, his voice was so boring and monotonous, it was hard to keep track with it.

'Uh…' Ruby came in between. 'He didn't send anyone to the Li-residence at all. Well, he did but…'

'But what?' Syaoran and Meilin asked, getting a bit nervously.

'Well, he send Suppy and me, because we were his only slaves who could do such a thing. But we didn't go, because Eriol is a friend of your clan, and Ywdoranc forgot he send us. So… no one is there now, killing your family…!' Ruby ended happily.

Syaoran and Meilin sighed with relief. Though it was a very dumb reason – who would actually forget who he had send on a important mission? – they were just happy nothing happened.

'I really don't advise to take the power and fun, Ywdoranc. You seem to have no idea what kind of spell Clow Reed has put on you.' Eriol finally looked at their captor, interrupting the conversation about the Li-clan. To Ywdoranc's surprise, Eriols eyes showed pity, pity for him.

'He's stronger then you think, he didn't put me in this time for nothing. He knew you would go here, to prevent his spell from happening. If you do not give back, what you accidentally took away, eternal downfall will be your destiny. Now, I don't want that to happen to anyone, not even to you. But if you don't listen, I wont be sad if it does happens.'

Ywdoranc seemed to think for a while. 'I don't have anything to lose. I don't believe that will happen, and I'm not planning to listen to you. You are his reincarnation, right, then your supposed to force me to give it back to you. I don't believe it. And anyway, once I have all the cards, no downfall is strong enough to take me away from what I want.'

'Sooth yourself… Don't say I didn't warn you. Because now you fully realized who I am, the clock is ticking. Within a few moments, the time to give it back is gone, and you will face your destiny…'

They all saw Ywdoranc hesitating, and making the decision to not pay attention to Eriols words. Sakura tried to think that whatever happened, he would deserve it.

But then it began…

AN: I'm soooo sorry! It took me like forever to post another chapter, but I've been really busy… next chapter probably doesn't come within a week, but in two weeks… or so I hope…

Gomen!

Oh… and although it took me a long time, don't forget to review! XD


	16. Chapter 16

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

I'm _soooooooooooooooooo _sorry!

Took me long enough, so hurry up and read! (AND review) XD just joking, take your time, cuz I took mine...!

Sorrysorrysorrysorry…

Chapter 16

In the back of the dungeon-like room, some kind of black void appeared. It was just a tiny spot, and for some reason, only Touya seemed to notice. He looked around at his sister and friends – and some less then friends – and realized no one saw the black thing, which was growing slightly.

Looking at it closer, he saw a grey-black smoke coming at the void, filling its surroundings. An eerie sensation came over him, and he had to suppress a shiver running down his spine. He couldn't take his eyes away from it, while it grew in quick pace.

Finally able to force his eyes to look at something else, he turned around not ever wanting to see it again.

'Touya-kun, what wrong?' Yukito asked him, worriedly, because Touya had become very pale suddenly.

'Something's here!' Sakura and Syaoran both said, standing up quickly and looking around for clues.

Touya's eyes narrowed slightly, seeing his dear sister and the brat acting quite the same – it was worse enough that they had leaned at each other during the not-so-exiting story. But he worried also. Sakura knew that something was out there, which she obviously couldn't see, and so did the brat.

He recalled a day when he had felt something strange in Tomoeda, and his mothers spirit looking worriedly and going after it, leaving her son alone for a moment, not explaining why. When she had came back, a smile was plastered on her face, and she had the look in her eyes that she always had, when looking at her youngest long-lost daughter, as he had found out later.

He connected these facts, and realized that his sister had to do something with that force back then, whatever it was. Forgetting all that for a moment, he spoke, a bit ashamed that his voice had a light trembling in it – which resulted in very worried look from Yukito.

'There is a void behind him, a black one.' He nudged his head at Ywdoranc, still not wanting to look at it. 'And it's growing very fast.'

'I don't' see anything. What's a void?' Meilin asked.

'You don't know what a void is?' Touya asked back unbelievingly.

Meilin rolled with her eyes. 'I do know! I meant what does it look like?'

'That's not what you said…'

'So?'

Wisely, Eriol came in between. 'This void probably looks like a black hole, literally. I'm not surprised if there's smoke coming out of it. It indicates the coming of a certain someone.' Looking at Ywdoranc, who tried to look calm, yet sneakily tried to see where the black hole was, Eriol gave a last warning. 'Taking you to your eternal downfall.'

While Ywdoranc stared at him, somehow a bit dazed, Eriol, wanting the man to understand him, muttered: 'That was official your _last_ warning…!'

'Hai, hai… I understood that, but it doesn't matter, now does it?'

'It doesn't? I thought it was pretty important.' Sakura said.

'That was a rhetorical question.'

'And I was sarcastic…'

'…'

Sakura didn't respond on that, but gave her attention once more to void, which she couldn't see, but felt clearly. 'It's getting bigger…' she murmured. 'Oniisan, where is it?'

'Eh? You can't see it?' One of Touya's eyebrows raised. 'It's really big, you know…'

While Sakura had a quizzical look on her face, Syaoran quickly explained. 'The void is a part of the creature, which is probably a ghost. We can't see them now, because he lives in another world. But Touya is used to seeing ghosts, that's why he is the only one who can see the void.'

'Hoe! G-ghosts?' Sakura exclaimed.

'Since when do you know about that!' Touya demanded, but Syaoran didn't answer that.

'Concentrate, Sakura. I think you will be able to see where it is, when you stop seeing with your eyes, but let your magic take over.'

Touya glared at him, but Sakura closed her eyes and tried to concentrate, just like Syaoran had said. To her surprise, it wasn't as hard as she would have thought. As she concentrated, she could here the voices of her Clowcards. It sounded a bit familiar, though she heard it for the first time.

They were talking to her, whispering, screaming and singing.

'_Don't worry, mistress.'_

'_Save us…'_

'_Where are our friends?'_

'_We will help you.'_

'_Don't cry…'_

'_Don't be afraid…'_

'…_you can make your own future…'_

'…_don't listen to fate, told by others.'_

'_We care for you.'_

'_Mom is watching us all.'_

Thousands of thoughts were running trough her mind, calming her, reassuring her, and giving her the answer to see with magic instead of plain eyes.

This resulted in seeing a deep blackness behind Ywdoranc, who got slightly paler, while listening to his previous audience. She inhaled sharply, because she felt the darkness even more, now that she could actually see it. This made her lose concentration, and the blackness disappeared.

'Kowai...!' Concentrating once more, she examined the void, trying to be regardless of the creepy feeling. The blackness did have a shape, at second thought, but was hardly seen trough al the black mist coming out of it. Trough the hole in the air, came creepy noises, making a shiver run trough her entire body. A shadow, even more black than the void itself, if that was possible, was now seen in the hole, slowly coming forward.

Sakura jerked away from the image, turning around, seeing al of her friends behind her, all looking for the void. Except Touya, who didn't look on purpose. Syaoran was looking at the right place, so he probably could see it as well.

The strange thing was, while she was still 'looking with magic', al of them looked different. The body's where replaced by aura's, some stronger then others. Trough the aura, symbolizing their own body's, were shadows. Very detailed shadows.

The shadow of Yukito had the form of an angel with wings and long hair. Instead of looking at Touya, as Yukito himself did, the shadow was looking at the void with Ywdoranc in front of it. A very serious look lay upon his face, and he didn't blink while he stared at the shadow in the void.

Looking at her older brother, Sakura saw a shadow, in the same form as himself – luckily, for she didn't understand yet why Yukito had a different form. Though she couldn't exactly see all the expressions on his face, she all the more felt them: Worry for her and Yukito, love, pain, sorrow, uncertainty, anger, and most of all, a certain feeling that he was way overprotective of his little sister.

Sakura stored all those emotions in a special place in her mind, so that she could figure it out completely, when there was time. Seeing those two in such different forms then usual, she had the urgent feeling to look side wards, where Syaoran was still standing, looking at what she and Touya didn't want to see or feel anymore.

What would Syaoran look like? Would he have a different form like Yukito, or the stream of emotions like Touya? Or maybe something different. Slowly she looked at her side, seeing Syaoran with a green aura, turning towards her and looking in her eyes as she stared back.

Her heart skipped a beat, when she saw he didn't had a different form, nor a stream of emotions. Al she saw was a radiating feeling of love, coming right at… her? Looking in his eyes, green from the aura, she smiled at him, finally knowing the answer to her question. To her relief he smiled back, a gentle smile which was really rare from him. Silently she wondered what he saw right now, what her shadow looked like.

'Ohohoho, that's _so_ kawaii!' Tomoyo squealed, videotaping it all. This broke Syaoran and Sakura from their trance, and loosing their concentration, the aura's disappeared once more. A flush appeared on both their cheeks.

Touya was glaring very hard at Syaoran, but didn't do anything, for Yukito held a hand his chest, preventing him from doing anything rash. _Wow, Yukito sure can handle oniisan! Only with one hand!_

'I hate to break the moment,' Meilin came in between. 'but lets get out of here first, before you do anything mushy mushy.' A sly grin had appeared on her face, though Syaoran could still see the tiniest bit of jealousy.

This only made Touya glare harder, and Sakura redder. At least Syaoran broke away from staring into her eyes, and regained his posture.

'It's coming.' Eriol pronounced.

All finally paid attention to the void and Ywdoranc again, who shaking from anger. For at least 15 minutes, no one had been paying attention to him, and he hated that. 'Finally, in the spots lights again. Took you long enough.'

'Oh, Ywdoranc-san. Can you please move a few inches to the left?' Tomoyo asked sweetly, as only she could do. 'I'm trying to film the void, but I can't go to the right, because of this invisible shield you put here.'

More veins appeared on his head, and a little snarl was heard. But he did step aside, although only a little bit.

'How can you film a ghost if we can only see it with magic?' Touya asked, still glaring at Syaoran, who didn't bother to look back anymore.

'Well, filming Sakura-chan and her adventures is really important, so Eriol put a spell on my camera.'

'I haven't seen him putting a spell on anything.' He declared.

Meilin answered, smiling wisely. 'I think you were glaring to hard, Touya-kun. And besides, Eriol is not for nothing the most powerful sorcerer in this world.' Eriol smiled his mischievous smile at that comment.

'It's here.' Syaoran stated.

Out of the black void, only seen by Touya, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo, the deep black shadow appeared. Hands were holding the side of it, like the void was actually something that you could touch. Then, something, supposedly the head, came out, followed by the feet and legs. Seconds later, the being stood before the void, which grew quickly smaller.

Sakura sweat dropped at the sight of the new arrival. It was a small and skinny man, in his high…ehm… To her surprise, the man looked like far over a hundred years, if it weren't any more. He had a long crystal white beard, with strokes of grew in it. It was neatly combed, just like his hair, which he wore in a thin tail on his back. He had a crooked smile plastered on his face, and sparkling, clear blue eyes.

He didn't look scary at all, actually a bit funny and friendly.

'So,' The old man said, in a happy voice. 'how are the living-ones doing?'

He didn't get any answer, seeing five people stare at him strangely, and the rest looking straight pass him.

'Ah, let me introduce myself, to the ones who can actually _see_ me. I'm Tonhmi, most trusted relative of the Devil himself. What can I do for you?'

He smirked when all of them fell in anime style, and the last one, on his left, was looking around frantically, hearing a voice, but seeing nothing. _Ah, this is interesting. Finally I meet some mortals that can _see _me. They're not even afraid, how hilaric…!_

AN: Ehm…hope you like it, despite the long waiting period. I have been soooo busy, and then I read such an awesome fic, which is really long, and I still haven't finished reading yet, but I really had to write again, cause I've been keeping you waiting for so long…How long exactly…I don't even know, maybe it wasn't even that long… To lazy to look it up. So I hope that the ones who have been reading this fic, still continue reading en of course REVIEW! LoL! I'll keep writing, I promise for the ones who are actually liking my story! XD


	17. Chapter 17

**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**What the hell!**

**Who the has deleted all my chappies!**

**Boeeehoeeeee! Sniff sniff**

So, as you can guess, something happened. I don't know how, when, why, but I do know what. ALL of my chappies have disappeared from my pc…! So excuse me for the late updating, but I had to write is all again… sniff sniff

Well I didn't write everything, of course, (thanks for saving all my hard work!) but I had to do the last chappie… hell, I even don't remember what I've written the first time…

Damned… this really sucks…btw, not only the chappies has been removed somehow, but also a hell of a lot of homework… don't really care for that, until I actually have to use it:P

Anyway, enjoy this chapter…I think it ends quite soon already…(no! not THAT soon… few more chappies XD)

**XxxxxxX**

Last chapters lines:

So,' The old man said, in a happy voice. 'how are the living-ones doing?'

He didn't get any answer, seeing five people stare at him strangely, and the rest looking straight pass him.

'Ah, let me introduce myself, to the ones who can actually _see_ me. I'm Tonhmi, most trusted relative of the Devil himself. What can I do for you?'

He smirked when all of them fell in anime style, and the last one, on his left, was looking around frantically, hearing a voice, but seeing nothing. _Ah, this is interesting. Finally I meet some mortals that can _see _me. They're not even afraid, how hilarious…!_

**XxxxxxX**

Chapter 17

_The hell…! _That's_ a relative of the devil? Guess genes don't go everywhere…_ Syaoran thought as he looked at the strange little man.

Eriol smirked at the little man, ready to explain to him, what he could do to help. 'Let me introduce myself. Hiiragizawa Eriol. And these, in line, are Tomoyo, Ruby Moon, Meilin, Sakura, Syaoran, Yukito and Touya. The two cat-like creatures are the guardians of the seal, Spinel Sun en Keroberos. And the last, not quite in line, is Ywdoranc. Who I don't think believes… you are here?'

While Ywdoranc spun around, looking for the void and the mysterious voice, Tonhmi bowed slightly his head, and Eriol continued.

'You have been called by a spell, that has being cast by Clow Reed, a long time ago. The spell is about sending a certain someone to hell, if he did not complete the mission in the given time. Well as you can see, he hasn't, for else you wouldn't be here.'

Tonhmi didn't looked so sure about this, as he gave them his answer. 'I recall Clow Reed casting a spell in the far past, yes, I remember… It was really important, for my cous… I mean the _devil_ has signed the contract. But I wonder, is the one I have to take with me… well… him?' he asked as he pointed at Ywdoranc.

Eriol nodded.

'Oh for Heavens sake! You can't do this to me, damn it! Not him! He'll make hell a _real_ hell!'

Everybody sweat dropped, as Tonhmi ranted, calling on the heavens, which should be like, I don't know, his enemy or something.

'Besides, what's the big deal out of him? The only thing he can do, is use magic, but it isn't even strong enough to _see_ me. Just hold on a minute okay? I have to ask about this.'

As he walked to the void, for god knows what, he mumbled something, which I guess no one was supposed to hear. Well, they weren't supposed to hear anything, but Tonhmi was a bit careless at that part. 'Who could be sooo stupid to sign such a contract…'

'Yes Tonhmi?' A voice boomed pretty loudly and bored through the room.

'Eh, remember Ywdoranc? From the contract with Reed-sama? Do you seriously want hold on your contract? Cant we just send him to Meaikka or something? He'll really spoil all the fun that's left!' Tonhmi wined.

'Tonhmi, are there mortals listening by any chance?' the voice boomed irritated.

'Ah… well… yea, kinda, but don't worry, they'll forget!'

A sigh. 'Okay, whatever, but you really must bring him here, for at least two days, after that we can give him as a present to Meaikka.'

'Two days? Ah well, guess I'll just work for those days then.' He sighed a last time, and became cheerful again. 'So, buddy, you have a fight with her again, ey, if you're willing to give her that kind of present.'

'Sure, as always. It will help keeping her of my back. Maybe I am just to damn good looking.' The voice joked. 'Well, see you soon, cousin, and don't bring him near me, okay? He'll really spoil all the fun.'

As the voice disappeared, Tonhmi turned to see eleven disbelieving faces. Yes, even Ywdoranc couldn't believe what he had just heard.

'What?' Tonhmi asked, and then sighed, as the looks didn't change. 'Stupid mortals. Believe everything they hear. Damn it, people, you really think Hell is a place, where bad people get eternal pain and stuff, guarded by a red devil with a evil grin?'

It was silent for a while.

'And horns.' Meilin slowly said.

'Big pointy teeth's.' Tomoyo added.

'And a tail, with an arrow at the end.' Sakura brought in.

'Yea, definitely a tail, and black eyes I believe.' Tomoyo said exited.

'Pitch black! And a …' Meilin said, getting the hang in it.

'Enough!' Tonhmi roared. 'The devil isn't like that! He looks just like you all! Well, more like Syaoran over there, for he is darn handsome… He is very old, but his body doesn't age at all… lucky him. The bad people on earth, and other planets as well, go to hell. Hell has different sections, dependable on how bad they exactly are.

But hell, no! There is no lava, and chains and all that! It's just a place to maintain all those people, who can't go back to earth anymore. The people who actually can, go to heaven, and are reborn as someone else.

No eternal pain at all! Oh wait I have to take that back. There is eternal pain there, but not caused by us! Yup, all done by the bad ones themselves! They make a hell for each other! But what do you expect when you put a few billion murderers in one place?'

Tonhmi laughed, as he walked to Ywdoranc, who was frowning like a madman.

'Besides, the devil, his family and all the guardians, aren't that bad at all. We just pretend to be, so the humans become afraid of the hell, and don't do anything wrong. It's really getting crowded down there, you know.'

He waved in front of Ywdoranc, and in a second, his eyes bulged out, looking straight at Tonhmi. 'Who are you?' he yelled.

'Excuse me? I think we all have been trough that part already. You're falling behind, already…! Oh but don't worry, in two days you get rid of me, and you go to Meaikka. A lot worse there then with us, so your getting what you deserved anyway.

So, ready to go?'

Ywdoranc tried to answer, but he just couldn't, as Tonhmi used his power to prevent so.

'Oh, before I go, I have to finish with you all first.' Tonhmi said as a matter-of-factly, turning towards the others, still behind invisible walls, who paled.

**XxxxxxX**

**Oowhh…okay…that was short!**

**But you have to except that, ne? I'm still angry for all my chappies disappearing to nowhere… can't you see me crying? So if I write more, it all be less and less and less… you get the idea, it just will become worse…**

**Ooh, and there wont be many chapters after this one! One, maybe two, but that's about it!**

**But do R&R! please? Pretty please? **

**Ja ne!**

**Kawaii-animal**


	18. Chapter 18

'Excuse me? I think we all have been trough that part already. You're falling behind, already…! Oh but don't worry, in two days you get rid of me, and you go to Meaikka. A lot worse there then with us, so your getting what you deserved anyway.

So, ready to go?'

Ywdoranc tried to answer, but he just couldn't, as Tonhmi used his power to prevent so.

'Oh, before I go, I have to finish with you all first.' Tonhmi said as a matter-of-factly, turning towards the others, still behind invisible walls, who paled.

**XxxxxxX**

Chapter 18

Tonhmi grinned as he watched the little group pale. They obviously thought something worse was about to happen, and that the 'Hell' he had described, was all a lie.

Well, yes and no.

Something _was_ about to happen, but he did tell the truth.

'What?' Sakura blurted as she expected the worse.

'Oh, don't worry, it's just that we have to keep our name high, so I'm forced to make you forget all this.'

'Just! That's a big deal! I don't want to forget anything!' Tomoyo cried. At this moment, she was standing, and she hugged Eriol, as she was afraid to forget their 'moments' here to.

Tonhmi seemingly looked sorry, but stayed with his decision. 'No can't do.'

'Can't you just make us forget only the part about the funny Hell?' Sakura asked. 'Because I know we went trough some scary and painful things, but good things happened to, and I don't want to forget those!'

'Good things? Like what?' Touya asked his little sister unbelievingly.

Sakura didn't really gave an answer, as she turned crimson red, doing her best to not look at Syaoran. Touya did understand though, and shot daggers at the so-called brat, growling something like 'I don't mind her forgetting the brat…'

Tonhmi sniggered behind his hand. 'I suppose I can try so. I sure wouldn't want to forget about my lovely wife!'

'He has a wife?' Meilin mumbled. ' Now I really want to know what he looks like!'

'So, you're all ready? I'll erase you're memory, only from the definition of Hell, alright?'

All nodded.

'Oh, and of course, the reason of everything, you have to get your cards back, young lady. Allow me to do that first, before we forget.' The old man went to Ywdoranc again, as he placed his hands in front of numbed man. Slowly, his hand melted in the chest, giving of a faint glow. Once inside, cards flew out, wavering in the air for a moment, and then retrieving to Sakura's hands once more. Last to fly out, was a speck of light, that flew right into Sakura's hearth.

'My cards!' Sakura squeaked happily. And touching her heart, she asked 'Was that light, the thing he took from Clow-sama?'

Eriol and Tonhmi both nodded, as the last one said 'But you will never know what it is, if you don't mind. It's not just a light, it's something beyond mortals to understand.' Eriol nodded again, at this statement. 'Ywdoranc thought he knew what it was, but he was very wrong about that.'

Sakura wavered, but then shrugged. 'Oh well, I've it back anyway.'

'Now, all close your eyes, the process begins.' Tonhmi said is a serious voice, though he still had a grin on his face. All closed their eyes, while Tomoyo leaned against Eriol, and Sakura quietly took Syaoran's hand.

'Oh, and if you open your eyes later, you'll be at the place where you have been, before you arrived here. I think that would be the festival. Remember, time hasn't changed there, so don't do anything stupid! No one knows that you've been gone.'

He walked past everyone, though no one could see what he was doing. When a light began to show, they all heard Tonhmi for the last time.

'Bye bye!'

**XxxxxxX**

Sakura opened her eyes, blinking a few times and seeing herself standing in front of a food-stand, the salesman asking her what she wanted. Next to her, stood Meilin, blinking hard, getting used to the light.

'Miss, can I help you?' The sales man asked for the second time. Sakura blinked again. She moved her hand a bit, realizing Syaoran didn't hold it anymore.

'Miss!' The salesman almost screamed, as it was obvious Sakura didn't listen at all. She saw the food-stand again, this time realizing what that meant, and quickly stammered an excuse, before ordering the first thing that came in her mind, enough for 10 people. She paid at got out of the line, taking Meilin with her, to the others who stood beside the stand.

Eriol, Touya, Yukito, Suppy and Ruby weren't there, as she realized she had bought to much food. Without a word, Syaoran took all the food from her, so she didn't have to carry it, while he took her hand with his free hand.

Without a word, they all walked to a quiet place, where they sat down to eat. It didn't take long, before Eriol, with Suppy and Nakuru, in her human form again, joined them to eat. They all were starved, though time obviously hadn't changed here.

They didn't talk much, as they all had their own creepy thoughts. While Kero got out of his hiding place, he began to eat his own part, as well as that from Yukito and Touya.

The silence was uncomfortable, and Sakura grew tired of it. She wanted to hear them all talk, to know if everything was okay, so she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

'I think I've forgotten something.'

Her friends looked at her, and then started to laugh, for no special reason.

**XxxxxxX**

It was already getting dark, and most had gone home already. Eriol brought Tomoyo home, while Nakuru and Suppy went ahead. Meilin was wise enough to let Syaoran bring Sakura home, and went to his apartment alone.

Sakura's hand was still in his, as they slowly walked home, not really wanting to get there. Sakura wondered for a while about the past hours, sitting in the park.

They all had forgotten something, though nobody knew what. The stress they felt when they arrived in this dimension was gone with all the laughing. In the end, they did talk about what had happened.

She had asked Eriol if he knew about the light that had flown in her heart, if he knew what it was. Sadly enough, he knew nothing about it, only that it was beyond mortals to understand. She didn't think she would ever know it at all.

Syaoran's hand in hers gave great comfort, while she wondered how they had gotten together in the first place. It had happened so darn fast. Sadly enough, they reached her house, and they stood still for a while.

The door opened and Touya came out, glaring at Syaoran, and motioning Sakura to come in. He definitely didn't like it they were holding hands. Not being stupid enough to actually do anything against Touya's will, they let go with a soft 'see you tomorrow'.

As Sakura walked in the house, Touya gave one last glare at Syaoran, before he closed the door.

**XxxxxxX**

A week had passed.

Sakura and Syaoran spent most of their free time together. Most of the time, Meilin was hanging around as well, and Tomoyo and Eriol often came to. But there was no such thing as dating, at least, not later on the evening. Touya had made strict rules for Sakura, and she had to be home before dinner.

Sadly enough for Syaoran, he could never do something when she went home, for Touya always stood by the door, glaring hard, and making sure nothing happened.

As for Tomoyo and Eriol, they went on dates, a lot. Almost every night. After school, they normally would hang around with their friends first, then eat dinner together, followed by a date.

This made things harder for Syaoran and Sakura, for they were always together, but never left alone. It seemed they were two very good friends, in stead of lovers.

But today, for Syaoran, and a bit for Sakura, was very special. School started normal, and so was the rest of the day, until the point Syaoran brought Sakura home.

As always, Touya opened the door, before anyone could ring the bell. Touya glared hard as usual, and Syaoran turned to Sakura to say goodnight. A bit sorrow in his eyes as usual.

But in stead, he saw Sakura frowning at her brother, and then an evil smile crept upon her lips. She turned to Syaoran, while with one hand, she grabbed his shirt, and pulled him towards her.

Softly, her lips touched his, while her hands circled around his neck and she closed her eyes. Syaoran stood there quite shocked for a moment, but then his arms circled around her waist, and he returned the kiss.

Touya stood very dumbfounded for a moment, and he was about to yell at them when he changed his mind. He cursed, knowing he couldn't do anything, because his little sister had started, and not the brat, and closed the door with a bang.

Sakura smirked in the kiss, and Syaoran pulled back asking 'Was that for me, or to get revenge on your brother?'

'Both.' She answered, as he kissed her again, this time with more passion. He pulled her closer to him, while she parted her lips to let his tongue enter.

**XxxxxxX**

As Sakura went inside, Syaoran walked home. His mood was really good and he felt like jumping. Not that he did…

Arriving at his apartment, he was surprised to hear Meilin telling his mother called. He didn't look forward to the conversation, and he cursed himself for almost forgetting why he had come here in the first place.

As he heard the phone connecting, he sighed to prepare.

'Hello, Li Yelen speaking.'

Syaoran almost wanted to throw the phone away, but restrained himself. After all, he _did_ love his mother, just not his mission.

'Hello mother, you called?'

'Syaoran, dear! How's life? Did you get the Clowcards? Had any trouble? Oh, wait, I already heard there was trouble, but tell me about the rest, for Meilin didn't want to answer!'

He had to laugh a bit, hearing this familiar voice again, ranting on and on. 'All is well now, mother. But I don't have the cards, and I wont get them…'

He wanted to say more but Yelen cut him short. 'NANI!'

'Let me explain, mother.' He begged. She agreed, and he told her the story. About his first attempts, about Ywdoranc, Sakura, his friends, _real_ friends, the cards and of course, about the fact that the card captor was now his girlfriend.

'Hmpff… you really screwed up your mission.' Yelen accused him, and he cringed. 'You do know what this means, now do you? The elders have to discuss this, and probably will come to the conclusion that the only way to handle this is to take the cards by force or marry her.'

Syaoran swallowed. And again. 'Nani…? Those cards are rightfully hers, we can't take it from her. And marry her… God, I love her, but I can't ask her that. She is way to young! And so am I… Neither of us are supposed to think about these things at our age!'

'Hmm… maybe you're right, maybe not. I'll talk to the elders, and call you back, okay dear?'

'Okay, and call Eriol to, he knows a lot more about this then all the combined.'

'I promise, take care, and hug Meilin for me.'

'I will. Bye, mother.' As he hung up the phone, he smiled strangely as Meilin entered.

'What are you smiling about?' she asked curious. Normally, when Yelen called, it would mean bad news. She would have expected that Yelen would be agitated for the failing of Syaoran's mission.

Syaoran looked at his cousin and smirked. 'Who would have believed that she didn't disown me this instant?'

'So what _did _she say?'

'She is going to talk with the elders, suspecting that they conclude in two options. Taking the cards by force, or marrying her. And she will advise Eriol on this matter. So, who knows what's going to happen.'

Meilin fell anime style. 'That's even worse…'

**XxxxxxX**

_Soooo… that's was quite a fast update, don't you think? Owh, for the ones who didn't get the "hell" part, I was just twisting al normal thoughts, and making up something different… that doesn't explain anything, now does it? _

_Oh wel, it doesn't matter, for they themselves don't even remember it_

_MUHAhahahahahah_

_R&R!_


	19. Chapter 19

'So what _did _she say?'

'She is going to talk with the elders, suspecting that they conclude in two options. Taking the cards by force, or marrying her. And she will advise Eriol on this matter. So, who knows what's going to happen.'

Meilin fell anime style. 'That's even worse…'

Syaoran nodded defeated… _ that is worse…_

**XxxxxxX**

Chapter 19

Eriol sighed. Two days ago, Li Yelen had called him, asking if he could come to Hong Kong that instant. He went, leaving Tomoyo in Sakura's hands. He smiled a bit, as he realized that Sakura and Syaoran would have even less mushy-alone-time together when Tomoyo would be there.

He sighed again, as he looked out of the airplane window. He was on his way back to Tomoeda again, leaving Hong Kong and the seven grumpy elders behind him. It had took him an entire day to talk any sense into those old brains of theirs, but in the end, he was glad with the result.

Syaoran had better be eternal grateful to him. So had Sakura…

_Damned, those elders are old-fashioned…!_

**XxxxxxX**

Syaoran sat on his couch, Sakura on his lap, leaning her head against his chest, his arms around her waist. He had just told her about what Yelen had told him, and she took it quite well. Though she was a bit scared, she was convinced they could solve everything.

Right now, they were waiting for Eriol to return. In one hour, his plane would arrive, and after he went to Tomoyo's residence, they would both come here, with Meilin, who was there as well, to explain what the elders had decided.

Sakura begged Eriol to come here this instant, when he had called when he would arrive, but he just _had_ to get to his girlfriend first.

'What if they try to take it by force?' Sakura asked.

'Then I'll try to prevent so, I wont allow that to happen just like that.' He answered for the tenth time already. She kept on asking that question, but he knew she was really concerned about her cards. But she _didn't_ ask him what if they had to marry each other.

While thinking that, he looked down at her face, seeing she had turned tomato-red. He smiled a bit, knowing that was a subject she was scared to talk about.

Now they were talking about useless and funny things, happened the past days, and soon the subject changed again, now about their past.

An hour passed, and Syaoran was getting them something to drink. Sakura lay on the couch for a moment, thinking about the one question she hadn't asked yet.

_What if they were supposed to marry?_

Would he do that because the so called 'elders' had said so? Or would he really marry her, even at this age, because of her? Maybe he just plainly didn't want to marry her. Maybe… maybe…

She didn't know, and how could she? She didn't even know what she wanted herself.

Syaoran came back, holding a tray with two hot chocolate. He putted it on the table, and when she sat up again, he sat besides her, both slowly drinking the chocolate.

Sakura was now really curious, but because she didn't want to ask that certain question, she tried it in a different way. Once they both had finished their drinks, she stood up, and planted herself on his lap again, legs planted beside him, he face, facing his.

'Do you love me?' she asked bluntly. Looking in his eyes, she was afraid she would stutter, but the question came out okay. _Damn, he has beautiful eyes! Help, I'm melting here…_

Syaoran's cheeks colored a bit, but he smiled sweetly. 'Hell yes.' He said, just loudly enough for her to here. He cupped her chin, and kissed her lips softly.

'That's good, 'cause I love you to.' She said happily, returning the kiss and deepening it.

They had no idea how long they stayed like that, only knowing it felt really good. (They only stayed like that for one, maybe two minutes) They were deeply disturbed when they heard two, no three high voices, squeaking a lout 'KAWAII!'.

They broke away from each other, glaring hard at the intruders: Tomoyo (with camcorder), Meilin, and yes… Eriol.

'What?' All three said at the same time, very innocently.

Sakura shrugged, and Syaoran asked Eriol 'What did the elders say?' not even caring that Sakura still sat in his lap.

'Well,' Eriol said, laughing a bit. 'as much as I wanted to see you two getting married, the Elders decided something else.' Sakura held her breath, suspecting the worst, while Syaoran sighed a bit to happily, getting a glare from Sakura.

'…?'

'Yes?'

'Oh yea, they decided, after many words from my side, that Sakura is the rightful owner of the Clowcards. But they do want to see her somewhere in the future, to see with own eyes what her abilities are.' Eriol showed a meaningful smile.

Sakura sighed happily now, and was being hugged by her boyfriend, receiving a soft kiss in her neck.

'But they do like to see you getting married eventually…!' He, Tomoyo and Meilin hooted as Sakura and Syaoran went cherry-red. After the laughter died, Syaoran smiled at his cherry blossom. 'Who knows.'

Sakura quickly changed the subject. 'Eh… Thank you Eriol-kun! This means so much to me! And to you to, ne Syaoran?' Sakura squeaked.

'Hai, thank you, Eriol.'

'No problem, but I do like to get out to dinner tonight!' The mischievous smile reappeared once more. 'In a fancy place…'

'With the five of us, ne?' Sakura asked.

'And you want us to pay for you?' Syaoran groaned.

Eriol nodded. 'And for Tomoyo and Meilin, and don't forget Sakura and yourself!' While Tomoyo and Meilin squeaked with content, Sakura had a where-did-I-get-myself-into look on her face. Syaoran sighed and mumbled 'Guess I have to pay then…'

Sakura looked at him worriedly, for dinner in a fancy restaurant, was quite expensive, even more for 5 persons. But Syaoran only shrugged, saying 'I am filthy rich, you now.' Which made Sakura laugh and the other girls going crazy.

'Ah! We can wear dresses! Wonderful dresses! Finally, another use for my creations!' Tomoyo cried.

While Sakura fell anime-style from Syaoran lap, Meilin asked her how she could do that, for it was almost dinner time already. There was no time to make a dress, even with Tomoyo's skills.

'Ah… Eriol already informed me two days ago. Even better, I brought them with me!' Tomoyo was getting really exited now, and had starry eyes and all. She got the two other girls and brought them in the bath room, so she could do what she did best.

Eriol went to sit, facing Syaoran. 'Guess we wont see them anytime soon!' he joked. Syaoran just nodded, getting on a different subject.

'What are you up to, Eriol?'

'Hehe, is it that obvious?' Both smirked. 'I rearranged a surprise for Meilin-chan. You'll figure it out soon enough.'

'Eh… I suddenly think I already know. Thought she would get lonely, being around two coupled all day?' He smirked, triggering Eriol to do the same.

'Man. This will be so funny!' Eriol said, getting all sorts of visions in his mind, of what could happen.

**XxxxxxX**

It was evening already, and the girls came down, al wearing beautiful dresses, with high heels and nice jewelry. The colors were obvious: Sakura in pink, Tomoyo in purple, and Meilin in red. They all looked very attractive, but somehow, Tomoyo had put most of her effort in Meilin…

After receiving a kiss and a few nice words about her outfit, Sakura got in the car, followed by the rest.

Where does the car come from you ask? Well, Wei had a car, for he didn't shop by foot, and Wei also drove them to the fancy restaurant, Eriol had reserved two days ago. **(he was o so sure to get here, now wasn't he?)**

Getting there, they got out of the car, and entered the expensive building, a nice Japanese restaurant, for Eriol just loved Japanese food. They were lead to an table, when Meilin gave a loud yell.

'TALENJI!' she cried as she run to the table, where the waitress was about to bring them to.

A boy, at their age, stood up, smiling from ear to ear, catching Meilin when she jumped/embraced him, and hugged her closely. 'Meilin-chan…! God, I'd missed you!'

The rest came closer, all smiling friendly, while Tomoyo's face wasn't seen, for she held her camcorder in front of it, filming everything.

The boy, obviously called Talenji, was as tall as Syaoran, with messy black hair and captivating purple-like eyes. He had a well-built body, and a very sweet smile, as he still hugged Meilin.

'How did you get here?' she asked, with a bit shaking voice.

'Eriol brought me. I met him at the Li-residence, while I trained there… So you never told anyone here, you had a boyfriend?' He asked in a fake hurt tone.

They loosened a bit, and Meilin looked him in the eye. 'You know why… But I guess everyone ma know now.' She turned to the others, and introduced Talenji to her friends and the other way around.

**XxxxxxX**

All are eating, and all are happy.

The end of the story is getting near, except for one certain moment.

**XxxxxxX**

While Meilin went to the lady's room, Syaoran turned to Talenji, with an thoughtful expression.

'Do you truly love her?' he asked seriously.

'I sure do.' Talenji answered, a confused look upon his smiling face.

'That's good, because if you're ever going to hurt her…' He left the sentence hanging in the air.

Sakura slapped his arm playfully. 'You're being overprotective here, Syao.'

Syaoran looked at his lovely girl, with a mocking expression. 'I have to be! She doesn't have an older brother who does that, so I have to do it.'

'We'll all be angry when something happens, you're not the only one who has to do that. Besides, I think Talenji will take good care of her.' She smiled sweetly at Talenji, who nodded with his eternal smile still on his face.

Syaoran sighed and accepted this fact, but only because Sakura said so.

When she looked at him once more, he couldn't help himself. He bent over and gave her a quick kiss, because she just looked so beautiful and sweet, and he needed her to know that.

His cherry blossom…

**XxxxxxX**

Somewhere else, a twenty year old boy stood in front of his house. He tried to forget everything that happened, for he had done terrible things.

But he hadn't know everything, or so he figured out in the end. Ywdoranc was someone he couldn't win from, but if he had known, that a certain Tonhmi had all under control, he wouldn't had let things go this far.

Sarcastically, he sniggered a bit. _Even when I do go to Hell, It wouldn't be so bad… _He was glad nobody knew he that was still looking to the mirror, of his now gone master, that time, for his memories weren't erased, while those of the rest who were in the dungeon, was.

He looked at the door, trying to push himself to ring the bell. But it was so hard. He had been missing for at least 18 years, wouldn't his parents think its strange for him to just stand there, in front of there door, like he had been traveling?

He swallowed. _No, I haven't been traveling, not at all… The worst 18 years of my life has passed… and I thought it would be my last. I've been used, I've been tortured, even… No! don't think of it!_

_They won't recognize me… I lost them, or they lost me, when I was only two years old, how can they recognize me?_

But when he finally rang the bell, and his mother opened, she did recognize him somehow.

'Son…?'

He didn't know how that was possible, but now, all was going to be alright. Sakura, the girl he had observed for so long, had forgiving him, unconsciously, for he could feel that. His health had had returned to him, Ywdoranc was probably with Meaikka by now, and he certainly wasn't scared of hell anymore…

Tears sprung in his eyes, as he fell into his mothers arms, crying, like he hadn't done, after his first year with Ywdoranc…

But all was well now… No one, would ever know the truth behind all that happened to the card captor and her soul mate…

**(not even my fateful readers XD MUHAhahahah)**

**XxxxxxX**

_**The END**_

**XxxxxxX**

**Whaaah! I'm finished!**

**I think…**

**Yups, I am!**

**Hope you all liked it…! I could write further, I mean, a story with those two never _really_ ends, but I certainly don't feel like continuing… it has to stop somewhere… ;)**

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

**Heheh… Sorry for the name, Talenji, just plastered all letters somewhere, hoping it would sound a bit okay…. (does it?) same thing done with Tonhmi, Ywdoranc and Meaikka. :S**

**And finally… the THANK-YOU's!**

**So thank you, all readers and reviewers!**

Aiko

aznanimegrl30

dbzgtfan2004

devilishgurl

djanv

donut

enticing

Fairy's Light

FlowerLover

gwyn15

iceboltmage

Ice-Jade-Angel

japanfan

kawaiiseeker987

kirara goddess

Kyuubi-Tenshi

KAWII

lil-asian-cherry

MewMewPower389

Milky Etoile

mistmisty

paula wang

peggy paddy-chan

phycho doughnut

QueenRini

sabrina

Sakura-jr17

Sakura-miaka

soulless Andy

The Amazing Aliano

VirtualPlay

Wolf Jade

xxMeillionaxTruongxx

Yasha's-gurl

**33! Reviewers! Wauw! Not bad for my first story! ;) **

**Ooh..! and more story's are to come, but I'm planning to finish it half, before I post anything… so it will take a while:) **

**Or maybe…I wont do that… who knows…**

**Baibai! Kawaii-animal**


End file.
